


Venganza al amor

by NyuGR



Series: Te amo y te odio [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Siwon habia jugado bastante con Heechul durante sus años  de escuela. Lo habia engañado,jugo con el, lo trato como a una puta y lo peor...Lo enamoro.Heechul siempre fue un chico dulce y timido, sin embargo  ahora que era un adulto ya nada quedaba de eso.-Lo pagaras caro Siwon"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno"Oneshot previo: "Te amo y te odio"2da Temporada: "Después del Amor"
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Kim Jungmo | X-mas, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Te amo y te odio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591756
Kudos: 2





	1. Kim Heechul

Un chico de un metro sententa y ocho, tez blanca, cuerpo delgado,ojos negros cubiertos por unos lentes de sol, boca lijeramente pequeña,cabello teñido y con un exentrico gusto por la moda,caminaba con un andar seguro por el aeropuerto internacional de Incheon.

Heechul regresaba de haber estado en China al lado de su amigo Hangen despues de haber pasado 10 años fuera de Seul.

Fue una desicion a la que no pudo poner objecion debido a los hechos. A los ojos de su padre y de la gente, era totalmente razonable.

-¡Hey.Heechul! -una sonrisa perversa cruzo por el rostro del chico- Que te parece mostrarme ese lindo cuerpo tuyo.

-Es hermoso en fotografias.No me imagino como sera fuera de ellas- dijo otro.

Heechul con la ira corriendo por sus venas,cerro sus manos en puños y con los ojos apunto de lagrimear dio la vuelta y se fue. Tratando asi salvar un poco de su dignidad.

-¡Hey hermoso! ¿¡No quieres ir a mi casa!? ¡La pasaremos bien! -Las risas no se hicieron esperar por los pasillos de la escuela.

Maldito Siwon. Maldita su propia ingenuidad, maldito el momento en que se enamoro.Detestaba con todo su ser a aquel hombre que lo enamoro, lo uso y despues lo destruyo.Esto no se quedaria asi. Lo haria pagar.

Sacudió su cabeza como si eso hiciera desaparecer los tormentosos recuerdos de hace 10 años. Había tratado con todo su alma ser otro, dejar atras el amor que sintió por Siwon, tratar de ser fuerte para olvidar los sucedido. Logrando asi ser el hombre que hoy era.

No había sido facíl decidír regresar a Corea,sin embargo la venganza era mas fuerte y tenia que llevarla a cabo a como de lugar. Siwon debia pagar todo el daño que le causo a el y a su familia.

Tomo un taxi despues de haber recogido su equipaje y se dirijio a la casa de su amiga Sunny. Lo mas logico era que regresara a su antigua casa.Pero debido a que los rumores fueron demasiado fuertes, y este llego hasta oidos de su padre, este no quiso saber nada de el dejandolo solo y a su suerte. Sin importarle su estado y el sufrimiento que causo en su madre al separarlos de esa manera.

El viaje en coche del aeropuesto hasta la casa de su amiga, no tardo demasiado. La vivienda no era un lugar de lo mas refinado y caro, sin embargo se notaba a siemple vista que era un lugar acogedor. Pago y saco su equipaje del maletero del taxi una vez que se encontraba frente a la entrada, para despues dirigirse a la puerta, tocó el timbre y espero por lo que fuerón unos escasos segundos.

Una chica de un metro sesenta, delgada, piel ligeramente palida, de ojos negros, labios rosaceos y con el cabello negro hecho una pequeña maraña abrio la puerta con expresion sorprendida en su rostro.

-¡¡Oh Dios...Heechul!! -La chica se avanlanzo sobre el en un abrazo cariñoso- No puedo creerlo.

-Estoy de regreso -Sonrio mientras envolvia a la joven en su brazos- Te extrañe Sunny.

-Separandose de Hee, lo tomo por las mejillas para examinarlo- Mirate - le acaricio mejillas con cariño- Haz cambiado- Le sonrio dulcemente.

-Pero si mirate- Hee le sonrio de vuelta- Los años te han sentado bien. Ahora eres mas bonita de lo que te recordaba.

-Ven vamos dentro. Tienes que contarme que fue de ti en estos 10 años.

Ambos entraron en la pequeña casa y se dirijieron a la sala.

-Quieres algo de tomar -

-No.Gracias Sunny- 

-La chica tomo asiento en un sofa frente a el y no pudiendo esperar lo ataco con preguntas- ¿Como haz estado? ¿Donde estuviste? ¿Sales con alguien? ¿Terminaste la Universidad? ...

-Hee solto una risa leve- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Primero. Si eh estado bien, vivi en China con Hangen y su abuela. Actualmente no salgo con nadie. Si, termine y ahora por el momento me traslade de mi anterior trabajo a una empresa de aqui- dijo debido a como la chica habia preguntado- Hara te toca a ti responder -dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno pues eh estado bien,realmente no me quejo. Vivi en casa de mis padres hasta los 20 y ahora pues vivo sola. Hace un tiempo sali con un chico, termine la carrera con honores y actualmente trabajo en una pequeña empresa -Sonriendo- Pense que no regresarias despues de lo que paso -su sonrisa se desvanecio al recordar los momentos por los que paso su amigo.

-Te seré sincero -adoptando una actitud seria- No queria regresar. Pero... quiero vengarme de Siwon.

Un silencio se instalo en la pequeña sala. Su amiga tenia una expresion de sorpresa ante lo que habia dicho y antes de que hablara decidio continuar.

-Puede que no sea lo correcto. Pero de alguna manera tiene que pagar todo el daño que me hizo- su rostro reflejo una expresion dura- Por su culpa perdi todo lo que un dia tuve. Mi padre no quisieron saber de mi, tuve que irme de la escuela y el vencindario, los hombres me veian y decian cosas hirientes. Mi dignidad se fue a la mierda. No puedo dejarlo asi.

Sunny se mantenia callada. Sabia lo mal que la habia pasado Hee, pero no creia que despues de irse por 10 años y ahora estar de regreso seria mas que por vengaza.

-Yo lo siento Hee.Pero no creo que sea lo mejor. -miro el rostro comprensivo de Heechul y prosiguio- Sin embargo. Te apoyo. Siwon lo pagará-


	2. Recordando

-ammgg -un gemido suave salió de su garganta al sentir los labios de Siwon en su cuello-

-precioso como siempre...-susurro sobre la oreja de Hee- 

\- Si...Si-won... -el nombre de su amante salió entrecortado debido al inmenso placer que sentía arremolinarse poco a poco en su vientre-

-Mmm-Siwon trazo un camino húmedo con su lengua desde su oreja hasta la cinturilla de su bóxer-

¿Que estaba pasando?

-Te...te amo-Le había costado decirlo pero queria hacerlo. Quería que Siwon también dijera que lo ama. Quería sentirse querido-

¿Por que sentía así?...se sentía extraño.No era algo real...Quizás....

Siwon quito el bóxer dejando ver el miembro duro de Hee. Paso un dedo de manera lenta por su entrada, tentando, invitándolo a pedir mas.

-Lo sé, Heechul. Lo sé. Pero... no me importa -sonrió de manera sínica entrando de manera salvaje en el-

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera rápida a la par de que un grito salia de su garganta. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas

-Fue un sueño -susurro para sí mismo- Un maldito sueño-

Y era aquel mismo sueño que lo atormentaba desde días después de que las fotos donde el salía desnudo fueron publicadas, había sido de sus mayores tormentos. Le recordaban lo estúpido e inocente que fue. Pensó que realmente no soñaría de nuevo con esos sucesos, pensó que por fin lo había superado, pensó que por fin era libre de su pasado. Que equivocado estaba.

Volteo a ver la ventana por la cual unos leves rayos de sol se filtraban, era un nuevo día. 

Dandose el tiempo necesario para calmarse y darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, salió de la cama. Se vistió con un short, una camisa delgada y unos tenis deportivos, decidido a salir a correr, ya que aún era temprano. Talvez de esa manera su mente lograba despejarse un rato de su horrible pasado.

-Joven Choi, aquí están los documentos que me pidió. Necesita firmarlos todos. -

-Gracias Jessica. Puedes retirarte.-La joven dio una reverencia y salió del gran despacho. Suspiro mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a él gran ventanal que se encontraba a sus espaldas. La vista era estupenda desde ahí, podía ver todo Seúl a través del cristal.

-¿Dónde estás? -Su mirada se mantenía fija a la nada-

Siwon un joven empresario de un metro ochenta y tres, tez ligeramente bronceada, cuerpo levemente delgado pero con una notoria musculatura que se apreciaba aun por debajo del traje, ojos negros, cabello negro. Se encontraba en su despacho que había estado ocupando después de haber acabado su carrera.

-Hijo mío -Una señora de edad avanzada había entrado al despacho sin inmutarse siquiera por tocar la puerta-

-Lo siento Joven Choi. Pero la Señora Choi...-la secretaria estaba a punto de excusarse-

-No te preocupes Jessica, puedes retirarte-

-Con permiso- hizo una reverencia corta antes de salir-

-No entiendo porque tengo que pedir el verte. Soy tu madre y debería pasar cuando se me dé la gana- Dijo la mujer con una leve molestia-

-Siwon bufo por lo bajo- Ella solo hace su trabajo. A todo esto, ¿que haces por aquí? ¿Pensé que saldrías de viaje con papá?

-Más respeto que soy tu madre-

-Siwon hizo un gesto exasperado- Lo siento-

-Bueno. Pasaba a verte antes de irnos y para informarte que te concorde una cita con una joven-

-¡Dios! -Gimió con desesperación -Te dije que no saldría en más citas a ciegas. ¡Mamá! Es mi vida y yo elegiré con quien salir. No tienes por qué andar citándome con cada extraña o extraño-

-Pues lo siento Siwon. Pero te estas tardando mucho y yo quiero nietos.- Y así como había entrado, dio media vuelta para salir -Es para hoy a las 5. No la hagas esperar-canturreo alegre-

-Perfecto- Gruño mientras se dirigía a su escritorio-

Sunny se encontraba en la pequeña cocina preparando el desayuno cuando Hee entro a esta.

-¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? -

-Salí a correr un rato. -Camino un poco mas cerca para apreciar el desayuno con una sonrisa- Oye huele rico-

-¿Qué? -La chica se dio vuelta para poder ver a Hee- No te lo creo. ¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a mi amigo? -La sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga era de total incredulidad-

-Acostumbro a correr desde un poco después de que llegue a China- dijo quitandole importancia al asunto- Solo así puedo tranquilizarme cuando los recuerdos regresan-

-Has cambiado- Sunny le miro- 

-Hey, no me mires así,estoy bien-

-Joven Choi .¿Va a salir? -La secretaria caminaba a su lado dando unos saltitos para poder seguir su paso-

-Si Jessica. Cancela lo que tenga para esta tarde. No espero tardar- Entro al elevador suspirando- Si tan solo estuvieras aquí-

-¿Que te gusta de mi? -El chico a su lado se sonrojo al preguntar- 

-Todo- dijo en un susurro sobre su oreja- Eres precioso cariño. Me gusta verte sonreir, sonrojar, me gusta verte bailar y apreciar tu risa cuando escuchas o haces algo gracioso-

-Tenia tanto que no salia de compras con alguien- 

-Sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque se me pego ese gusto de comprar a cada rato -Hee se río levemente-

-Oye que te parece si compramos algo para tomar. Me estoy muriendo de calor-

-Vamos por allá. Creo haber visto una heladeria-

Había llegado hace mas de 20 minutos a su cita arreglada. Se presento y espero que esto fuera sencillo y no tan aburrido o incomodo como para forzar a que terminara.

Pero eso no paso.

La chica en cuanto lo vio comenzo a llamarlo "Oppa" insistentemente. Era un dolor de cabeza. No podía seguir ni un minuto mas ahi

-Lo siento, pero esta cita fue arreglada. No esta en mis planes el salir con alguien en este momento- Siwon se levanto de su asiento- Lo siento- dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la pequeña cafeteria-

Sabia que su madre no le hacia citas de mala manera, solo queria que saliera con alguien y no estuviera enfrascado todo el tiempo en su trabajo. Con un suspiro cansado, se dirigia de camino a su auto cuando vio una silueta bastante conocida.

-Heechul...- Su voz se fue apagando en cuanto lo vio-

El se encontraba vistiendo algo casual,pero sexy y a la moda. No quedaba nada de ese chico con el que salio en la preparatoria. Ahora era un poco mas delgado, pero con cierta musculatura apenas visible,cubria sus ojos con unos lentes de sol y su cabello ahora era un tono rojizo. Caminaba tan seguro de si mismo y con una leve sonrisa, que creyó el haberse confundido.

Con el corazó acelerado, comenzo a andar en la direccion donde lo vio, pero mientas mas se acercaba el chico desaparecia entre la gente. Dejándolo con el sentimento de haberlo perdido nuevamente


	3. Mi nombre es Xī Chen

-Heechul.Heechul ¡Hey, reacciona! -Sunny chasqueaba los dedos frente al aludido-

-Lo siento Sunny- mira por sobre su hombro. Hace algunos momentos creyó ver un rostro demasiado conocido para el-

-¿Pero que has visto como para que te quedaras asi? -la chica lo veia preocupado- 

-Nada. Imaginaciones mias- le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarla- Vi una camisa en una tienda. Acompañame a buscarla-

...

-Yesung, necesito que investigues algo por mi- Siwon iba en su auto de regreso a la empresa-

-Dime. ¿De que se trata? -

-Es acerca de Heechul. Kim Heechul- Dijo en tono serio-

-¿Qué? Espera. ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Estas hablando de Kim Heechul? ¡Hombre! Pense que lo habias superado-

-Yesung callate e investiga lo que te digo- 

-¿A que se debe que quieras que investigue sobre el? Claro. ¿Si se puede saber?-

-Creo haberlo visto- Su voz sonaba impaciente- Estoy seguro de que es el. Se veia diferente a como lo recuerdo, pero es el-Quería aferrarse a la idea de que lo era-

-un suspiro se escucho del otro lado- Veré que encuentro. Pero no te aseguro nada-

-Gracias- dijo antes de colgar-

Tenia que ser Heechul. Estaba seguro,era el. 

...

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué!? -Las mejillas pálidas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Su voz era débil debido a los continuos sollozos-

\- Porque tienes un cuerpo que merece ser envidiado -Sonriendo con burla- Ahora todos pueden verlo-

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡No quiero saber de ti!! -El chico dio media vuelta dejándolo solo en medio de la azotea de la escuela-

-Su corazón había dolido al escucharlo decir esas palabras- Chiquillo tonto -

Culpaba ese sentimiento a que se había puesto a llorar en frente de él. De seguro quería hacerlo sentir mal. Y vaya que lo logró.

Hoy sabía bien lo que sintió en ese momento. Era la culpa y el dolor a perderlo. Era joven, no sabía lo que era amar y ser amado. Las chicas y chicos solo se acercaban a él porque era rico. Nadie lo amo como Heechul. Era consciente del daño que le había hecho, el más que nadie lo sabía. A pesar de que al principio no lo amaba y solo era resultado de una estúpida apuesta se había comenzado a enamorar lentamente de él. Por ello cuando le dijo por primera vez "Te amo" no supo cómo reaccionar eh hizo lo que hizo. 

Esperaba que ahora que ya habían pasado 10 años pudiera hablar con él y disculparse, enmendar los errores del pasado y tratar de conseguir su amor. Porque a pesar del tiempo seguía enamorado.

Estaba enamorado de Kim Heechul 

...

-Joven Choi, el joven Yesung está aquí-dijo la chica al otro lado del intercomunicador-

-Dígale que pase-

-Yesung entro y se acercó a él con una carpeta que puso en su escritorio- Es lo único que encontré de él.

Siwon se apuró a abrir la carpeta. En ella aparecían datos básicos: nombre, edad, año de nacimiento, nacionalidad etc.

-Debe haber más información- Mirando los papeles- Vive en Corea, no China. Lo eh visto. Era él-su rostro se afligio-

-Lo siento Siwon-Mirando a su amigo con pena- No existe más información-

-suspiro- Era él. Lo sé -

-Siwon...-

-Déjame solo- Se levanto de su escritorio para ver como Seúl se oscurecía lentamente-

-Suspiro- Intentare encontrar algo más- y dicho esto salio, dejando a Siwon perderse en sus pensamientos, como solia pasar en un pasado-

...

-Sunny- Hee miraba a la aludida caminando a unos cuantos pasos de el-

-Mmm - La chica caminaba observando el paisaje-

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero...-

-La chica volteo a verlo- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me cambie el nombre hace algunos años.Mi nombre ahora es Xī Chen-

-¿Qué?-La chica se giró completamente para estar frente a él- ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Fue hace 5 años-Mirándola avergonzado- Lo cambie porque quería borrar a Kim Heechul. De ese chico ya no hay nada-

-¡Dios! No lo creo-La chica iba a decir algo más cuando reparo en la cara de su amigo- ¿Acaso hay algo más?-

-Supongo que hay tantas cosas que aun debemos hablar- Heechul se mordió el labio inferior nervioso- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me transferí? Pues ahora trabajare en Prince-

-Espera... ¿Qué no acaso ahí trabaja Choi... ¡Dios!-

...

-Jessica ya está el contrato para mañana-

-¿El del joven Xī Chen? -

-Ese mismo-

-Estarán las copias y originales en su escritorio para mañana a primera hora-

-Perfecto.-tomo su saco para salir del despacho- Que tengas un buen día Jessica-

...

-Heechul. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? -La chica se mostraba alarmada- Estaras trabajando con Siwon-

-Lo sé- En su rostro había una expresión seria- Comenzaré mi venganza. Siwon tiene que pagar todo el daño que me ah hecho-


	4. Reencuentro

-Heechul...-

-Entenderé si no me apoyas.- dijo retomando su camino-

-Sunny suspiro antes de caminar detrás de el- Hee. Eres mi mejor amigo, se lo que has sufrido, sé que se arruino tu vida, se...Se muchas cosas. Bien. Te quiero y a pesar de que siento que no es lo correcto, te apoyo. Quiero apoyarte, quiero que sepas que no estás solo, que a pesar de mi amigo eres mi hermano. Parte de mi familia-

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos negros haciendolo detenerse de golpe. Creyó que solo tenía a han geng y la abuela del chico después de haber perdido a sus padres. Sabia que Sunny lo quería, pero no creyo que lo considerara un hermano. Parte de su familia.

-Gracias Sunny. Gracias-Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus pálidas mejillas-

-Siwon lo pagara, Heechul. Lo pagara- lo abrazo cariñosamente, dejando que llorara.-

-Heechul.-El aludido volteo a ver a su amiga-

-Tu celular está sonando- De lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos no se percató del molesto sonido que este emitía- Lo siento estoy distraído- Miro su celular y al ver el nombre de Lì Tè sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento para salir de la habitación y poder contestar

-¡Heechul!-Una voz entusiasmada se escucho del otro lado del celular-

-¿Como estas Teuk? -Sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Bao?-

-Oh muy bien. Te extraña -

-Yo también lo extraño- Su voz se tornó algo triste- Solo han pasado unos días y ya lo extraño-

-Lo sé- La voz del otro lado sonó comprensiva- ¿Has llegado bien?-

-Sí. Pensaba que llamarías ayer-

-Lo iba a hacer. Pero entre cosa y cosa olvide hacerlo- Ríe-

-Siempre tan despistado. Espero no se te olvide cuidar de mi pequeño hijo- riendo-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? -

-Heechul comenzó a reir al escuchar la voz ofendida- Nunca cambiaras. Tengo que colgar. Cuida al pequeño Bao y cuídate a ti. Hablamos luego- Colgó la llamada, se giró para regresar a la habitación donde lo esperaba Sunny.

-No sabía que tenías un hijo- La voz de Sunny lo espanto. Esta se encontraba viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta- ¿No confías en mí?-

-Te dije que aun había cosas que contar- Heechul desvío la mirada-

...

-Eh encontrado algo- Yesung dudaba en decirle a Siwon por teléfono lo que había encontrado de Heechul-

-¿De qué se trata? -A pesar de estar tranquilo su voz sonó ansiosa-

-No sé si sea buena idea decirte esto por tele...-

-Siwon lo corto- Habla ya Yesung-

-Yesung dudo por un momento pero continuo-Cambio su nombre hace 5 años. Por eso no podíamos encontrar nada al respecto-

-¿Qué? -Siwon se había quedado mudo-

-Hay algo más...-Siwon se quedo en espera de lo que diría- Está casado. Tiene un hijo-

-Su corazón se oprimió- Yesung...dime que estás jugando-

-Yesung suspiro- Quisiera mentirte...pero es lo que encontré. Siwon...él es el nuevo administrador de Prince-

-No puede ser cierto- Se negaba a creer lo que Yesung le decía- Debe ser mentira-

-No es mentira Siwon-

-Joder-

...

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -Sunny lo miraba-

-No sabía cómo decírtelo- Le dedico una mirada de disculpa- Me han pasado tantas cosas que creí estar solo. -Confeso sinceramente-

-Me tienes a mí- La chica tomo su mano para transmitirle confianza- Prométeme que ya no habrán secretos-

-Lo prometo-

... 

-Como me veo- Hee miraba a Sunny en espera de una respuesta-

Después de la platica del día anterior, se encontraba frente al espejo de la habitación de sunny, mientras esta le ayudaba a verse de lo mejor para su primer día en Prince.

-Hermoso- Sonriendo- Lo mataras con ese traje. El corte es perfecto y delinea muy bien tu figura -

-Una sonrisa satisfactoria cubrió su rostro- Perfecto. Deséame suerte Sunny-

...

-Joven Choi, el joven Xī Chen ya está aquí-anuncio la voz por el intercomunicador-

-Dile que pase-y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder. Tan solo en unos segundos Heechul, su ex-novio que aun amaba estaría frente a el. 10 años después, podría verlo nuevamente.

...

Sería una mentira decir que no estaba ansioso por ver a Siwon después de 10 años. En un principio se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo, no sabía lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? No había razón para estarlo.

-Disculpe-

-Dígame-La joven recepcionista sonrió de manera amable- 

-Vengo a ver a Choi Siwon.- 

-Déjeme me comunico con su secretaria- La joven hablo por un intercomunicador-Un joven que se hace llamar... -Hizo un ademan con la mano para preguntar su nombre- 

\- Xī Chen...-

\- Xī Chen. Viene a ver al joven Choi...-la joven hablo por unos segundos más y colgó- Lo esperan joven Xī Chen. Suba por el asesor al último piso, ahí se encontrara con la secretaria del joven Choi-

-Gracias- haciendo una leve reverencia-

-No es nada- sonriendo-

Con cada paso que daba sentía una pequeña opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya había llegado a donde Siwon lo esperaba. Salió del ascensor hasta encontrase con la secretaria.

-usted debe ser el Joven Xī Chen-La secretaria hablo antes de que él lo hiciera- Lo anunciare con el Joven Choi. Espere unos segundos-La secretaria hizo lo mencionado mientras su corazón no podía evitar acelerarse en su pecho- El joven Choi lo espera-señalo una puerta color caoba mientras sonreía con amabilidad-

-Gracias- Respiro profundamente y emprendió con pasos calmados a la puerta indicada- 

...

Siwon permanecía sentado en su silla detrás del gran escritorio. La palabras de Yesung resonaron nuevamente en su mente.

Está casado. Tiene un hijo.

No creía que fuera posible. Cuando Hee entro al despacho no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y verlo fijamente. El chico frente a él era Heechul. Kim Heechul. Su Heechul.-

-Hee realizó una reverencia de 90 grados- Mucho gusto presidente Choi, mi nombre es Xī Chen. - 

-Heechul...-

\- Heechul lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando- Mi nombre es Xī Chen, no Heechul. Joven Choi-

...

-Hola Jessica- Yesung acababa de llegar a la empresa. Esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde- ¿El presidente Choi está en su despacho?-

-Sí, Joven Yesung. Ya se encuentra con el nuevo administrador-

Con suerte podía evitar un enfrentamiento o lo que sea que pasaría con esos dos en una habitación.

-¿Por qué ...-

-Entro a la habitación sin siquiera tocar- Siwo...-

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Por alguna razón ninguno sabía que decir

-Heechul fue el primero en hablar. Haciendo una reverencia se presentó ante Yesung- Mucho gusto gerente Kim, mi nombre es Xī Chen, seré el nuevo administrador de Prince-

-Yesung miro fugazmente a Heechul para luego posar la vista en Siwon. Extendiendo su mano a su dirección- Un gusto Xī Chen. ¿Ya has firmado el contrato? -Yesung tenía que hablar antes de que su amigo lo hiciera-

-No, Joven Kim. Hace un momento que eh llegado-

-Bien. Procedamos a firmarlo-

Tardaron unos minutos en lo que leyeron las clausulas y firmaron.

-Bien Xī Chen. Sal y dile a Jessica cual será tu despacho. Cualquier cosa puedes consultarlo con ella o conmigo.

-Gracias -haciendo una reverencia- Con permiso-

Una vez que Hee se retiro, Siwon se atrevió a hablar.

-Tú lo viste. Es el -

Hablaba aturdido, los pensamientos en su cabeza eran un lio. ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? ¿Por qué se dirigió a él de esa manera? ¿Quién diablos era Xī Chen? Su nombre era Heechul. Kim Heechul

-Siwon. - Yesung hablaba serio-

-Siwon lo miro sin hablar por unos escasos segundos-¿Por qué fingió no conocerme?-


	5. Quiero disculparme

-Ah hecho su vida.-

-No puede,él me ama.-

-Cálmate. ¿Qué esperabas? Le hiciste daño. ¿Creías que a pesar de lo que le hiciste, él te seguiría amando? .Por favor Siwon deja de aferrarte a él. Ahora es feliz. ¡El antes de irse te lo dijo! Te odiaba y no quería verte. Por favor supéralo.

-Yesung. ¡Me enamore de él! -Su voz temblaba- 

-Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Le dolía ver a su amigo sufriendo otra vez por su error del pasado- Lo se Siwon.Lo se-

-¿Acaso es el Karma? -Una sonrisa triste cubrió su rostro- ¿Ahora tengo que sufrir por haberle hecho daño?-

-Siwon...-

-Lo amo. Estaria dispuesto a todo por el, pero...no puedo.No puedo soportar el hecho de que este casado, que tenga un hijo...una familia-

-Encontre algo mas... La edad de ese niño es casi de 10 años -Yesung miró el rostro asombrado de su amigo-

-Estas diciendo que... ¿Podría ser mío? ¿Podría ser mi hijo? -Su rostro se iluminó- Podría acercarme a él nuevamente. Enamorarlo. ¡Soy papá!- 

...

-Bueno esta es tu oficina- Jessica sonrió amablemente-

-Muchas gracias...-La mira en señal de que no sabía su nombre- 

-Jessica- Sonriendo-

-Jessica-Heechul sonrió de regreso- Gracias-

-No es nada Administrador Xi Chen- Haciendo una reverencia- Con permiso-

Se sentía nervioso. Ya estaba dentro de Prince, ahora podía comenzar con su venganza.-

Observa el despacho que se le había otorgado, y lo primero que su vista captó fue el gran ventanal que se encontraba tras su escritorio. La vista era maravillosa, desde ahí podia ver casi todo Seul. Por un momento su mirads se pierde a través del gran ventanal.

-Es una hermosa vista-

-Su cuerpo no puede evitar dar un salto al escuchar la voz- Presidente Choi- Se voltea para encontrarse con Siwon frente al que ahora es su escritorio- ¿Necesita algo? -Trata de que su voz suene de lo más normal posible-

-Por ahora no. Heechul. -

-Lo mira de una manera que no puede descifrar- Presidente Choi ya se lo eh dicho antes. Mi nombre es Xī Chen, no Heechul.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre? -La voz de Siwon fue dulce-

-Presidente Choi...-

-Podrías dejar de llamarme así. Me duele que me hables de esa manera cuando antes fuimos algo-

Heechul no creía lo que había escuchado. ¿Le dolía? Por favor. ¿Por qué le dolería a una persona como Siwon? Él nunca se interesó por nadie.

\- Presidente Choi esas son cosas personales, no creo que sea adecuado mezclarlo con lo laboral-

-Bien. Si no quieres hablar aquí porque es la empresa. Te propongo hablar después de la hora de trabajo. -Mostrándose serio-

-Presidente Choi no...-.

-No acepto una negativa Heechul. Pasare por ti a las 6- Saliendo del despacho-

Bien eso no se lo esperaba. ¿De que rayos quería hablar con el? ¿Se diculparia por el pasado? ¿estaba procupado por el? Heechul podría decir que vio algo diferente en la mirada de Siwon. No lo miraba como en un pasado. No era la mirada de deseo, lujuria, placer. Esta mirada reflejaba cariño, dulzura y talvez ¿Amor? . Tonterias ¿Por qué seria amor? Nego levemente y comenzó a ver que podía hacer. Despues de todo ya era el nuevo administrador de Prince.

...

-Saldre con Siwon-

-Espera. ¿Tan rápido vas a comenzar con tu venganza?- Sunny hablaba asombrada desde el otro lado de la línea-

-No es asi -Un suspiro salio de sus labios- El me invito a salir-

-¿El te invito? ¿Por qué lo haría? -

-No lo se. Te contare mas al rato cuando nos encontremos en casa.-

-Esta bien. Cuidate por favor- Su amiga no podía evitar preocuparse-

-Lo hare. Adios- Colgo la llamada. Tomo su saco que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla. En cualquier momento llegaría Siwon para irse-

...

-¿Entonces vas a salir con el? -Yesung caminaba al lado de Siwon mientras se dirigían al despacho de Hee-

-Asi es- 

-¿Y que le diras? .Oye Heechul te amo, lo que hice fue un error. Era joven, no sabia lo que hacia. Por favor perdóname y vuelve a amarme. Cuidemos a nuestro hijo juntos- Hablaba irónicamente- Piensa lo que le dirás. No puedes soltarle todo de golpe-

-Lo se Yesung- mirando hacia la puerta de despacho de Hee- Pienso ir con calma. Primero quiero ver su reacción, luego pensare bien lo que le diré-

-Te deseo suerte-palmeo su hombro para alejarse lentamente- Nos vemos mañana-

...

-Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la llamada en la que se encontraba- Disculpa Lī Té... Adelante-

-¿Ya estás listo? -Siwon apenas entro al despacho-

-Espera un momento- Tomo el auricular del teléfono- Lo siento Lī Té. Tengo que colgar. Dale saludos de mi parte al pequeño Bao.-

-¿Algo importante? -

-Nada de eso. ¿Nos vamos?-

En un silencio incomodo, los dos bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto de Siwon.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -Siwon mantenía la vista al frente mientras conducía su auto-

-A donde quieras. No conozco muchos restaurantes- Heechul se encontraba mirando por la ventana-

-¿Quieres hablar ahora o hasta que lleguemos al restaurante?- 

-Hasta que lleguemos al restaurante-

...

-¿Cómo has estado estos años Heechul? -Siwon decidio romper la tensión.-

Heechul se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino y eso lo estaba matando. ¿Acaso estaría enojado? ¿Aun lo odiaba?

-Hee lo miro- ¿Por qué te interesas el como eh estado?- 

Bien eso ya era algo. No era la platica que esperaba, pero de eso a nada. Tendria que ir con cuidado para no arruinar todo.

\- Porque me interesas- decidio ser sincero-

-Hee lo miro y una sonrisa ironica cruzo su rostro- ¿Realmente es asi?-

-Heechul...-

-Dime Siwon ¿Por qué te importaría? No fui importante para ti en el pasado, ¿Por qué ahora?-

-Hee yo...-

-Mi nombre es Xī Chen. Presidente Choi. Buenas noches- Hee se levanto de su asiento para salir del lugar-

Sera difícil ganar su amor nuevamente, pero no esperaba rendirse


	6. No sirve de nada lamentarse

-y bueno... ¿Cómo te fue? -Sunny miraba a Hee que se había mantenido callado desde que llego.-

-No se si bien o mal-Su expresión se encontraba distraída en un punto de la sala- Dijo que le importo-

-¿Ah? ¿Siwon dijo eso? -

-Hee asintió- No lo sé Sunny. Pero me pareció sincero. Su mirada hacia mí era diferente... no pude descifrarla-

-Sunny lo miro con curiosidad- ¿Sera que estará arrepentido y quizo disculparse?-

-No lo se-Hee la mira por fin a la cara- No lo deje que dijera mas. Simplemente le recordé como es que fue en el pasado y luego Sali de ahí-

-Hubieras dejado que hablara. Por lo menos asi habrias podido acercarte a el para idear mejor tu venganza-

-Solo un suspiro. Al parecer últimamente lo hacía mucho- No lo pensé hasta que ya estaba a fuera del restaurante. -

...

Esperaba poder hablar mas con el. Pero su plan no salio muy bien. Hee solo le había reclamado lo que hizo en el pasado para después solo irse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. ¿Realmente esperaba que Heechul corriera a su brazos y le dijera que lo amaba? Iluso.

-Disculpe por la demora. ¿Desea pedir algo? -Una camarera se había acercado para tomar su orden-

-Solo tráigame un café-

-Enseguida lo traigo-

Siwon tomo su celular. Entro a su galería y busco la foto que mas le encantaba de Hee, aquella donde juguetonamente puso cara sexy, su espalda estaba destapada y en ella se podía notar lo blanca que era.Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro recordando lo lindo que fue hee cuando eran novios. ¿Por qué lo había alejado? 

No importaba lo que hiciera, pero tenia que recuperar a Hee, hacer que lo amara nuevamente, que confiara en el, que pudieran estar juntos a pesar de todo amándose y con su hijo. La imagen mental de el jugando con el niño mientras hee acariciaba su vientre con una gran barriga en espera de un segundo niño, lo puso feliz. ¡Dios! Tendria que luchar por cumplir ese sueño.

...

-Buenos días Jessica- 

-Buenos días Administrador Xī Chen- La chica le dedico una sonrisa- Le han dejado esto por la mañana- Le entrego un pequeño sobre junto con una pequeña caja cubierta por un lindo papel rojo-

-¿No sabes quien lo ah dejado? -Hee miraba el objeto tratando de encontrar algo-

-No Administrador Xī Chen-

-Bueno...Estare en mi despacho por cualquier cosa-

...

-Joven Choi. El administrador Xī Chen acaba de llegar a la empresa- La chica hablaba a través del teléfono-

-Bien. ¿Le has dado el paquete? -La voz sonaba ansiosa en espera de la respuesta-

-Si joven Choi. Pregunto quién lo había dejado y respondí que no sabía cómo usted ordeno-

-Gracias Jessica.-

...

"Sonríe como lo hiciste en un pasado. Muéstrale al mundo una vez más esa sonrisa de amor"

Bien. No esperaba nada como eso en el pequeño sobre. La frase escrita finamente a mano con una bonita letra le causo que el bichito de curiosidad picara en su interior por saber el contenido de la caja. La abrió con cuidado tratando de no romper el envoltorio rojo fracasando cuando su curiosidad y desesperación se hizo presente. Dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba un pequeño peluche de un gato. Frunció el ceño viendo al pequeño minino. ¿Quién le dejaría algo así?

-Unos leves toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos- Adelante-

-Veo que has abierto el regalo- Siwon se encontraba frente a él- Siempre me gusto tu sonrisa-

-Presidente Choi...-

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? Solo llámame Siwon- Su mirada se encontraba fija en Hee-

-Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda ante la mirada de Siwon -No puedo llamarlo así Presidente Choi usted es mi superior y yo...-

-Dejemos las formalidades Heechul...-

-Presidente Choi mi nombre es Xī Chen. Así que...-

-¡Por un carajo! ¡Deja de decir que te llamas Xī Chen, Heechul! -

Heechul se encontraba sorprendido. ¿Por qué Siwon se enojaba tanto? 

-Deja de fingir que entre nosotros no pasó nada. Porque sabes bien que no es así. -Siwon estaba perdiendo el autocontrol con cada palabra- 

-Siwo...-

-Si aún estás enojado conmigo solo dilo. Desde que te vi llevo intentando la manera de disculparme. -Siwon lo veía con arrepentimiento- Lo siento Heechul. Lamento lo que paso en un pasado. Lamento haber jugado contigo por una apuesta, lamento haber robado aquello que no regresara, lamento haber publicado esas fotos y que tu padres te dejaran...-Siwon hizo una pausa- Lamento haberme dado cuenta que te amaba hasta que ya no estabas conmigo-

Heechul no sabía que decir. No esperaba que Siwon se disculpara y sobre todo que dijera que lo amaba. Que sorpresas daba el destino.

-Siwon. -se sentía conmovido de cierta forma. Pero no podía perdonarlo fácilmente Siwon tenía que pagar el daño que le hizo- ¿Crees que lamentando lo que me paso, yo podré regresar al pasado para poder recuperar mi vida?-Heechul lo miro con dolor en su mirada- Arruinaste mi vida Siwon. Por tu culpa perdi todo lo que una vez ame. Tuve que dejar la escuela, mis padres me corrieron de casa. Jugaste conmigo de la peor forma.-

-Heechul. Yo lo siento pero yo no sabia como amar. Eramos jóvenes...yo-

-¡Por dios Siwon! Yo también era joven y a pesar de que tampoco sabía amar, nunca te hice daño. ¡Fuiste la primera persona a la que ame! ¡Me entregue a ti porque te amaba! ¿Crees que recuperare lo que perdí? 

-Hee...-

-Vete Siwon- Heechul se había dado la vuelta para evitar verlo-

-Hee...-

-Heechul se volteó a verlo- Por favor vete. -

Le dolía ver el rostro dolido de Heechul con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas retenidas a punto de caer. Lo mejor era dejar que se tranquilizara. Talvez después podrían hablar.

Cuando Siwon salió se permitió llorar. Por qué. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle todo eso? Sentándose en el frio suelo se abrazó a si mismo llorando en silencio. 

Debía ser fuerte para vengarse de Siwon


	7. Su esposa

Después de haberse tranquilizado. Decidió regresar a su asiento para comenzar con su trabajo. Apenas iban unas horas del día y él no había trabajado en nada. Se levantó y se sentó en su silla. Poso su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo sería capaz de llevar a cabo su venganza si aún era vulnerable frente a Siwon? Hoy se había permitido llorar, pero no habría una segunda vez. No podía ser vulnerable y mucho menos frente a Siwon. El pasado no debía atormentarlo más, tenía que ser fuerte y dejarlo atrás.

Su pasado murió y con el Kim Heechul. 

...

-Así que le has hecho llorar- Yesung mantenía su vista fija en su ordenador- 

-Soy un idiota-Siwon frotaba su cara en evidente frustración- No sé cómo acercarme a él. Solo hemos hablado dos veces y no eh podido avanzar mucho- 

-No sé cómo ayudarte- Yesung lo miraba de reojo por intervalos de tiempo-Tienes que comprender que el verte y que le dijeras todo eso ha removido el pasado. Es comprensible que se sienta vulnerable al punto de romper a llorar- 

-Lo sé. Pero me siento fatal. No puedo hablar tranquilamente con él. En las dos veces que hemos hablado por alguna razón sacamos el pasado a flote.- 

-Eso es debido a que en el pasado su relación termino mal -Yesung dejo de teclear en su ordenador para ver a su amigo- Deberías dejar de insistir. Deja que se tranquilice y que asimile que tendrán que verse seguido nuevamente. Tal vez después puedan hablar más tranquilos y arreglar los errores del pasado- 

-Supongo que será lo mejor -Soltó un suspiro frustrado- Gracias Yesung. No sé qué haría sin tus consejos- Siwon sonrió levemente- 

-Supongo que te ahogarías en tu miseria -Yesung le sonrió de vuelta- Anda. Regresa a trabajar.Heechul va a perdonarte, ya lo veras-

...

-Necesito que me traigas los papeles de los empleados contratados en los últimos 5 años y...-Unos leves toques en la puerta interrumpieron a las órdenes que comenzaba a darle a Jessica- Adelante- 

-Sunny entró al despacho con un rostro angustiado- Hee...-En su rostro pareciese que iba a llorar en cualquier momento- 

-Oh Sunny-Hee se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a su amiga sin importar que Jessica aun estuviera ahí en la espera de alguna orden- ¿Qué ha pasado? - 

-Su amiga sin previo aviso se aventó a sus brazos soltando en llanto- Me han despedido- La chica se aferraba al cuerpo de su amigo- 

-Bueno...este Administrador Xī Chen yo... me retiro-La chica estaba a punto de salir cuando Hee le hablo- 

-Disculpa que te moleste Jessica, pero me podrías traer un café-Hee aún mantenía a su amiga entre sus brazos-

-Claro Administrador Xī Chen- 

-Ven. Necesitas sentarte- Hee separo a Sunny con delicadeza de su cuerpo para sentarla en un sillón acoplado en la esquina del despacho- Tranquilízate y cuéntame que ha pasado. ¿Por qué te han despedido? -

-Hicieron recorte de personal- Rompiendo a llorar nuevamente-

-Lo lamento tanto Sunny- Heechul la acerco para abrazarla nuevamente-

-Su rostro mostró una expresión triste. -Era de esperarse. No soy muy buena, y en ocasiones soy muy torpe-

-No digas eso- Heechul alejo a Sunny para verla al rostro. Sabía que su amiga en momentos como estos podía autodestruirse y caer en un fuerte estado de depresión- Tu eres buena en lo que haces.Te ayudaré a conseguir trabajo-

...

-Tú tienes tanta suerte-Sooyoung una de las secretarías, veía a Jessica con un gesto infantil-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Jessica hizo un gesto de confusión-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Eres la secretaria de uno de los solteros más codiciados de Corea- Taeyeon que había estado desde el principio de la conversación hablo- 

-Mira quien lo dice. -Sooyoung miro a Taeyeon con cara de pocos amigos- Tu jefe es Yesung. Y sin duda también es guapo y soltero. Yo solo tengo a un viejo feo que me pide cada cierto tiempo chucherías- haciendo gesto dramático-

-Sera mejor que no te oiga Kim Gura, porque de seguro te despide- Jessica intento disimular una risa-

-Pues que me oiga. Estoy harta de ese viejo-

-Tú no cambias- negando con la cabeza-

-Por cierto Jessica. Corre el rumor de que ya llego el nuevo Administrador y dicen que es sumamente guapo- Taeyeon codea a Jessica en espera de más información-

-¡Oh, Es cierto! -Jessica tomo el café.- Yo tenía que dejar un café a su novia-

-Y nos quedamos sin chico guapo-Souyoung suspiro teatral mente-

...

-Aquí le traigo el café Administrador Xī Chen- Jessica le entregó la taza a Sunny- ¿Necesita algo más?-

-No Jessica. Muchas gracias. -

-Entonces me retiro- Realizo una reverencia para salir del despachó-

...

-Jessica- Siwon salía de su despacho- ¿Esta el Administrador Xī Chen en su despacho?-

-Si joven Choi. Se encuentra con una chica. Creo que es su novia-

-¿Una chica? -Siwon torció el gesto en señal de confusión-

-Si. Creo que su nombre es Sunny-

Siwon palideció. ¿Pero como? ¿No podía ser eso posible? 

Sunny era la esposa de Heechul. 

...

-Necesito una secretaria. -Heechul miraba a Sunny que después de beber el café parecía más tranquila- Soy el Administrador. Solo sería cosa de hablar con Siwon y...-

-Gracias Hee. Pero no puedo aceptarlo-

-Pero Sunny...-los toques en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación- Adelante-

-Siwon paso hasta donde se encontraba Hee y Sunny con rostro serio- Lamento interrumpir. ¡Oh! Hola Sunny. ¿Cuanto tiempo si verte?-

-Yo ya me iba- Sunny miro mal a Siwon e hizo una reverencia- Hasta luego Siwon-

-Piénsalo Sunny. Hablamos en casa- 

-¿Algo importante? -Siwon hablaba con desdén-

-Asuntos personales. ¿Que se le ofrece Presidente Choi?- Hee se levantó del sillón para ir a su escritorio-

-Necesito que contactes a varios modelos para el lanzamiento de la revista Esmeralda, una vez que los tengas organiza un casting para elegir a los modelos de esta temporada-

-¿Necesita algo más? -Heechul lo miró por unos segundos-

-No. Eso sería todo. -Siwon dio media vuelta para salir del despacho- Por cierto Heechul. -Siwon giro para verlo- Que no venga tu esposa en horas laborales-


	8. La venganza debe esperar

Heechul no sabia a que venia eso ultimo. ¿Acaso se refería a Sunny? 

-Una sonrisa sarcástica cubrió su rostro al caer en cuenta de los celos de Siwon- No se a que se refiere- Siwon volteo a verlo un momento- La señorita Lee no es mi esposa-

-¿Sunny no es tu esposa? -Siwon estaba confundido- Pero ella.Viven juntos...- 

-Disculpe que sea grosero Presidente Choi,pero eso no es de su incumbencia- Heechul comenzó a teclear en su ordenador-Si no se le ofrece nada mas puede retirarse.-Heechul levanto la mirada y sonrio a Siwon,provocarlo no estaba de mas- 

... 

-Administrador Xī Chen,la secretaria de el Joven Yesung viene a que firme unas autorizaciones- Jessica hablaba por el intercomunicador- 

-Déjala pasar- 

-Buenos días- 

-Buenos días- Contesto Heechul con una sonrisa- 

-Le traigo estos papeles que requieren su autorización- 

-¿Son urgentes? -Hojeó las hojas que Taeyeon le extendió- 

-No Administrador...- 

-Xī Chen- Completo Heechul-Déjalos. En unos minutos los llevó a tu jefe- 

-Con su permiso- Realizo una reverencia no sin antes observar por unos segundos detenidamente al nuevo Administrador- 

... 

-La junta para el lanzamiento de la revista Esmeralda será dentro de 10 minutos Administrador Xī Chen- 

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte Jessica- 

... 

-¿Jessica ya están las copias de los papeles que pedí? - Heechul pregunto con leve apuracion- 

-Aun no Admi...- 

-Jessica los papeles de la junta...- 

-Aquí están Joven Choi- Jessica revolvia sobre su escritorio los papeles que necesitaban- 

-Déjalo. Lo haré yo. Tomando unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa- 

-Pero Admi...- 

-No te preocupes- Heechul le sonrio para calmarla- Se ve que tienes trabajo. -Camino a donde se sacaban las copias con la mirada de Siwon y Jessica siguiéndolo- 

... 

-Para iniciar esta junta presentaré al nuevo administrador- Hee se levanto de su lugar para presentarse- 

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Xī Chen y soy el nuevo Administrador de Prince. Un gusto- Sonrio a los presentes- 

-En esta junta daremos a conocer los preparativos para la revista de el mes que viene- 

... 

-La junta salió bien - Jungmo tomaba café junto a Jessica- El administrador es guapo- Sonrio con picardia- 

-Lo mismo dijo Sooyoung- Dijo sin prestar mucha atención- 

-Andas rara. ¿Que pasa?- 

-Creo que estoy en problemas- Jessica apretaba el café entre sus manos- 

-¿En problemas?-Jungmo la miraba extrañado- 

-Me retrase con unos papeles que me dio el Administrador- Tomo una respiración nerviosa- Terminó haciéndolo el mismo- 

-¿y que tiene de malo? - 

-El Joven Choi me pidió que pasará a su despacho después de la comida- 

-Puede que estés en problemas- Jungmo la miro con pena-Aunque...El debería tener una secretaria ¿No es asi? 

-Pues si. Pero como acaba de llegar es obvio que no tenga secretaria aun- 

... 

-¿Que papeles te pidió el Administrador? -Siwon hablaba serio- 

-Los que se repartieron a los ejecutivos-Jessica evitaba mirar a Siwon.- 

-No puedes retrasarte con lo que te pida el Administrador. Es tu...- 

-No es su culpa Presidente Choi- Heechul entró al despacho.Habia escuchado parte de la conversación pues la puerta se había quedado entreabierta- Jessica no tendría porque hacer lo que yo le pida si tuviera una secretaria- 

-Si. Pero como aun no la tienes, tiene que hacer lo que le pidas- Siwon hablaba serio- 

-Puedes retirarte Jessica-Hee le sonrio para calmarla un poco.Cuando paso al lado de el Hee le susurro mientras la tomaba suavemente por el hombro-   
Tranquila.No pasa nada-Guiñandole un ojo- 

... 

-No puedes interrumpir asi- Siwon hablaba en tono serio.- 

-Interrumpí porque la puerta estaba abierta. No me parece justo que la reprendas por algo que no es culpa suya- Hee miraba a Siwon- Aparte venia a hablar contigo de eso. -Heechul camino hacia el ventanal- Necesitó una secretaria para mi servicio. No considero justo que Jessica se haga cargo de lo que tu le pidas y que todavía yo le aumente la carga- Regresando su vista a Siwon- 

-Bueno es justo que tu tengas tu secretaria. Pero mientras no la tengas Jessica se seguirá haciendo cargo de lo que necesites-Siwon se levantó para acercarse a Heechul- No es justo tampoco que aparte del trabajo que tengas te sobrecargues-

-No es problema para mi- Hee lo miro-Tengo que regresar a trabajar Presidente Choi. Me retiro- 

... 

Tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo besar,tocar,mimar era una tortura. Necesitaba su amor. 

Nego para quitarlo de su mente. De seguir pensando en el no se concentaria en su trabajo.

... 

-Adelante- Heechul revisaba unos papeles desde su escritorio- 

-Siento molestarlo Administrador- Jessica entraba con una taza de café entre sus manos- Le traigo esto- 

-Hee levanto la vista para verla extrañado- Yo no pedí café- 

-Es de mi parte...por lo de hace un rato- Depositando el café en la esquina del escritorio un poco apenada- 

-¡Oh! No es nada.Solo no me pareció justo- le sonrio- Pero gracias por el café- 

-Jessica le sonrio levemente-Gracias Administrador Xī Chen-Realizó una reverencia- Me retiro- 

... 

-Entonces es muy amable.Interesante...- Jungmo sonrio-

-No esperaba que me defendiera-

-¿Quien te defendió y porque? -Sooyoung miraba a Jessica y Jungmo con interés-

-El nuevo Administrador...amm ¿como dicen que se llama? - 

-¡¿El Administrador Xī Chen hizo eso!? ¡Wao! -Sooyoung grito emocionada- 

-Shhh ¡Cállate! -Jungmo le tapo la boca- 

-¡tssk! Suéltame.¿Como pasó? -Sooyoung se veía emocionada con el asunto- 

... 

-Nos vemos mañana Jessica- Heechul se despidió- 

-Hasta mañana Administrador-Jessica le sonrio levemente- 

... 

Apenas tenia un día trabajando en Prince y ya tenia varias cosas que hacer. Suspiro con cansancio. La venganza podría esperar un poco. 

Hasta ahora todo seguía casi igual a hace 10 años.Siwon seguía siendo celoso y un tanto serio, lo único que había cambiado era la forma en que lo miraba y como lo trataba.Ahora se preocupaba por el. Decía que lo amaba. Talvez había cambiado y realmente lo que decía era verdad. 

No,no.Siwon seguía siendo el mismo patán de hace 10 que solo se preocupa por si mismo. El no lo amaba. Solo decía amarlo para tenerlo nuevamente en su cama. 

... 

-Disculpe-Un hombre un poco mas alto que el se acerco a su lado- Mi nombre es Jungmo. Soy el jefe en diseño. ¿Usted es el administrador? ¿Cierto?- 

-Xī Chen, un gusto-Heechul sonrio levemente,mientras estiraba su mano a modo de saludo-si,yo soy el administrador. 

-Vaya no creí cruzarme con usted- Jungmo sonrio- Lo vi caminando y me pareció una buena oportunidad para hablar con usted y porque no,invitarle un café- 

-Muchas gracias. Pero debo llegar a casa- Heechul hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza para comenzar a caminar- 

-Jungmo estiro el brazo para tomarlo por la muñeca- Tal vez en otro momento se me dará la oportunidad-Sonrio para besar la mano de Heechul- Hasta luego Administrador- 

... 

-Sunny. -Heechul entró a la pequeña casa dejando sus cosas en el sofá de la sala- Ya llegué- 

No había ningún ruido por la sala.Camino con paso lento a la cocina esperando encontrarla ahí.No se encontraba en la cocina asi que camino a la parte trasera de la casa esperando encontrarla. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él.Subió lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras.Reviso el baño,su habitación,la de Sunny y los cuartos de invitados pero no se encontraba en ninguna de estas.   
Corrió a la entrada tomando su saco en el camino para salir a buscar a su amiga. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se encontró con su amiga y dos grandes bolsas llenas de comida. 

-Pase a comprar un poco de helado y ramen al súper.-Sunny le sonrio un poco cansada- 

-¿Estas bien? - Hee tomo las manos de su amiga- 

-Estoy bien- Sunny le sonrio con cariño- Ya no me lastimo a mi misma pensando que soy una basura. Al igual que tu eh cambiado- Sunny beso la mejilla de Heechul- Gracias por preocuparte- 

Realmente habían pasado 10 años.


	9. Nueva oportunidad

-Sunny- Heechul se encontraba en el sofá de la sala comiendo del helado que había traído la joven- ¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos en mi despacho?-

-Heechul te dije que no era...-

-Te necesito-Heechul dejó el helado para tomar las manos de su amiga y verla de frente-Por favor-

-Pero Hee...-

-Eh hablado con Siwon y no ah habido problema. Trabaja para mi. Trabaja conmigo-

Un silencio se hizo presente. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.Solo se observaban expresando aquello que no podían con palabras.

-Esta bien-Sunny suspiro evitando ver a Heechul-

-Gracias- Hee sonrio con evidente alegría-

...

-Ven a la hora que creas conveniente.-Dijo Heechul mientras hacia el nudo a su corbata- Pregunta por el Administrador Xī Chen,lleva tu carta de recomendación y solicitud de empleo...-

-Si,si. -Sunny le sonrio aun adormilada- Vete tranquilo-

-Nos vemos al rato- Besó su mejilla para tomar su portafolio y salir rumbo a la empresa-

...

No pensé que fuera tan hermoso como en esas fotos.

En mis años de escuela fui todo un mujeriego en regla. Salía con chicos y chicas a mi antojo. Nunca duraban mas de una semana e incluso a formalizar algo conmigo. Claro y directo. Yo solo quería sexo.

Fui a la misma escuela de mi jefe,el administrador y el contable. Que pequeño es el mundo. Me sorprendí al verlo en la junta.

Ese aspecto jovial y fresco me cautivó al instante. Supe de él como todos en la escuela. Al parecer al que es mi jefe, se le dio por subir unas fotos de su novio desnudo. Las fotos no tardaron en expandirse y en menos de una hora todos en la escuela ya las habían visto.

Yo no lo conocía y nunca llegué a verlo por fuera de esa fotos hasta el día de hoy. Es precioso a mis ojos. Y sin duda quiero algo con él.

Acercarme sutilmente será perfecto.Me ah gustado a simple vista,quiero una noche,una sola pido para poder comenzar algo con el. A pesar de mi pasado eh madurado y ahora quiero algo serio,y que mejor que con Kim Heechul.Si,porque yo se que ese es su verdadero nombre.

Me gustaba llegar temprano a la empresa, asi de esta manera podía acabar mas rápido. Tenia que preparar mi acercamiento con el Administrador y como si el destino estuviera de mi lado, el lindo administrador viene a tomar el asensor de la empresa cuando yo estoy frente a él

-Buenos días- sonrio de manera dulce-

-Buenos días Administrador-

...

-¿Tu por aquí tan temprano?. ¡Vaya! Que sorpresa. -Siwon le sonrio a Yesung con burla-

-Yo siempre estoy temprano- Yesung sonrio- No soy jefe,asi que no puedo llegar tarde-

...

-¿Enserio? - Heechul lo miro con una sonrisa incrédula -

-Se me insinuaba la vieja loca. Pase por mis méritos esa materia.-Dijo orgulloso-

-No pensé que eso pudiera pasar- sonrio-

-Y me paso varias veces- fingiendo un escalofrío-

-Heechul río ante su acción- Lo imagino-

-Pero ya eh hablado mucho de mi,habla de ti Xī Che...disculpa ya le estoy hablando de tu-

-Puedes tutearme Jungmo-Hee sonrio-

-Gracias Xī Chen- sonriendo de vuelta-

-Buenos días-Siwon los saludo con un rostro serio y tajante-

-Buenos días-Respondieron Hee y Jungmo al unísono,dirigiéndose a Yesung también-

-Yesung respondió con un gesto de asentimiento-

Los cuatro subieron por el ascensor sin decir nada. Al cerrarse la puerta de estas se podía sentir la tención.

Jungmo bajo antes que ellos despidiéndose educamente, dejándolos solos.   
Heechul sentía una presión en su pecho, se sentía incómodo estando cerca de Siwon.

Cuando los tres bajaron en el ultimo piso,Hee no pudo evitar casi correr a su oficina.

...

-Las cosas no mejoran ¿verdad? - Yesung miro a su amigo con un rostro serio-

-Sigo arruinandolo todo cuando hablo con el- Haciendo una mueca- Ayer le hice una escena de celos en su despacho-

-Yesung levanto una ceja con confusión-¿ Que le dijiste?-

-Le dije que no viniera su esposa en horas de trabajo- Siwon froto su palma contra su rostro- Ayer Sunny vino a verlo-

-¿La que era su amiga?-

-Siwon asintió- Me dijo que no era su esposa y que no tenia que importarme su vida privada-

-No puedo creerlo. Tendrás que avanzar con cuidado- Yesung dio la vuelta para retirarse- Debo ir a trabajar. Hablamos luego-

...

-Bien, solo firma aquí y estarás contratada- Heechul le sonrio a Sunny- 

-No estoy muy segura de esto- Sunny firmo donde Heechul le indicaba-

-Tranquila. Harás lo que has hecho en tu anterior trabajo, solo que estarás trabajando conmigo-

...

Estaba tan agotado. No creyó que la Empresa tuviera tantos modelos contratados.

Dios su cabeza dolía. Unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-adelante- dijo con voz pesada-

-Administrador Xī Chen,el jefe en diseño pide hablar con usted-

-Hee río levemente al oír a Sunny hablarle tan formalmente- déjalo pasar-

-Sunny también río antes de hacerle una señal a Jungmo para indicarle que podía pasar-Me retiro - Sunny hizo una reverencia-

-¿Cansado?- Jungmo le sonrio al verlo con la corbata un poco floja y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos-

-¿Se me nota mucho?-Preguntó Heechul con una sonrisa cansada-

-Un poco- dijo Jungmo con una pequeña sonrisa- Es hora de la comida y me preguntaba si ¿quisieras comer conmigo?-

-Quisiera tomar tu propuesta,pero aun tengo trabajo- realizó una mueca hacia los papeles en su escritorio- Tal vez en otra ocasión-

-No deberías saltarte la comida-Jungmo trato de convecerlo-

-Lo se,pero realmente tengo mucho trabajo- Heechul le sonrio-

-Bien,entonces que te parece ir a cenar- sonrio sin darse por vencido-

-Realmente quieres salir conmigo- río levemente-Me apuraré y saliendo vamos a donde tu quieras. ¿Te parece?-

-Perfecto- Jungmo le sonrio para salir de su despacho-

-Hee. -Sunny entró al despacho- Iré a comer, ¿no vienes? -

-Lo siento Sunny. Tengo mucho trabajo- le sonrio apenado-¿te parece si es en otra ocasión?-

-No te preocupes. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-Gracias,pero no. No quiero que pierdas tu hora de comida por ayudarme- Hee sonrio-Ve a comer-

...

Por fin había terminado de revisar los contratos y organizar el día de la selección para elegir a los modelos que saldría en la revista de la temporada.

Se levanto de su asiento para estirarse,sintiendo como su espalda dolía en protesta por la postura que había mantenido por las anteriores horas.Camino lentamente al ventanal observando como el cielo comenzaba a ponerse anaranjado iluminando los edificios a su paso.

10 años habían pasado desde que se fue de Corea. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Quisiera no vengarse por lo que paso en el pasado, pero Siwon tenía que sufrir por lo menos un poco de lo que el sufrió.

-Sunny entró a su despacho sin tocar esperando no molestarlo- ¿En que piensas?-

-En mi venganza-Su voz salió como un susurro perdiéndose en la espaciosa habitación-

-Ya es hora de salir. Si no tienes cosas que hacer podemos irnos a casa-

-No puedo- Heechul volteo a ver a su amiga con un poco de pena,quede de cenar con el Jefe en Diseño-

-Me vas a dejar ir a casa sola, ¿Por un hombre? -Fingiendo indignación-

-Sabes que solo te amo a ti- Hee se acerco a ella con paso galante-

Los dos soltaron a reír. La ventaja de ser amigos, era que en estas ocaciones se entendían mutuamente sin llegar a provocar enojos o escena de celos.

-Bien entonces que te diviertas con el bombón - Sunny soltó a reír-

-Graciosa-Hee le siguió. Unos toques en la puerta los hicieron detenerse-Adelante-

-Lamento interrumpir- Jungmo entró en la estancia para pararse a un metro frente a ambos-

-No interrumpes-Heechul le sonrio- Te presento a mi mejor amiga y ahora también secretaria. Lee Sunny-

-Sunny estiro su mano a modo de saludo- Mucho gusto- sonrio ligeramente-

-Tomando la mano gentilmente para besar el dorso de esta- Un placer Señorita Sunny. Mi nombre es Jungmo, soy el jefe en Diseño-

\- Sunny solo sonrio un poco apenada por el acto-Es hora de que me retiré.Un gusto...-

-tuteame, solo dime Jungmo-dijo ante la interrupción-

-Bueno...Me retiro Jungmo y Xī Chen- Sunny sonrio- Nos vemos después.- dijo antes de salir del despacho-

-Bien,Xī Chen. Listo para irnos-Jungmo le sonrio-

-Deja me arreglo un poco- Heechul río,para abotonar los botones de su camisa y ponerse su corbata- Listo- Tomando su saco-

Ambos salieron del despacho para por fin poder irse.

-¿Aun no te vas? -Jungmo le sonrio a Jessica que recogía sus cosas-

-Estaba acomodando unos papeles-La chica le sonrio de regreso- ¿Usted todavía esta por aquí Administrador? -

-Estaba terminando de organizar todo para el casting de los modelos- Sonrio-

-¿les parece si nos vamos ya? -Jungmo tomo a Hee para enlazar su brazo con el de el-

-Heechul río por la acción- Vamonos ya-

-Vamos Jessica- Jungmo puso su otro brazo para que Jessica tambien lo tomará-

Los tres caminaron al asensor

\- Jungmo los soltó ligeramente a los dos para llamar al ascensor. Al girarse a ver a Hee se percató de que su corbata esta torcida. Se acercó a el para acomodarsela-Has dejado tu corbata un poco torcida- sonrio-

-Gracias- Se sentía un poco incomodo, Jungmo estaba siendo muy amable con el-


	10. Celos

Era ya una costumbre quedarme hasta tarde por el trabajo. Aunque sabia muy bien que no era mas que una excusa tonta.

Tome mi saco que deje recargado en mi silla para salir de mi despacho y poder ir a casa.

Siempre esperaba a que todos se fueran, no me gustaba mucho toparme con mis empleados.

Me había convertido en una persona un tanto fría. No salía,no me divertia,no pasaba tiempo con mis padres...mi vida se consumió en trabajo y en un amor que quise olvidar por 10 años.

...

-Y ¿A donde van a ir?-Jessica preguntó rompiendo el silencio-

-Jungmo mostró una sonrisa-Lo llevare a cenar, ya que no quiso comer conmigo-dijo a manera de broma-

-Heechul sonrio-¿Puedes creer que casi se arrodilla para que aceptara?-dijo para continuar el juego-

-Jessica río-¿Eso es cierto?- la chica río-

-¡Oh, claro que es cierto! No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad-

-Buenas tardes-Siwon apareció con rostro serio frente a ellos para tomar el asensor-

-Buenas tardes-saludaron los tres casi al unísono,cortando su platica-

El elevador se abrió para que por fin los cuatro pudiera subir a él. Y como en esa mañana, el silencio se planto ante ellos haciéndoles tortuoso el descenso al primer piso.

Un celular sonó para alivio de los cuatro.

-Disculpen-El celular era de Heechul por lo que atendió apenas sin pensar-Hola-

-Pensé que no me contestarias señor Don ocupado- La voz de Lī Té sonó divertida-

-Heechul río levemente para sorpresa de las personas que se encontraban con él- Lo siento-dijo en chino-

-¿Por que me hablas en Chino? Sabes que hablo perfectamente el coreano-

-Es que tengo compañia-dijo aun en aquel idioma para sorpresa de sus acompañantes-

-O ya veo.Bueno solo quería llamarte porque Bao estaba ansioso por hablar contigo hace un rato. -Lī Té suspiro- Te extraña. Tuve que decirle que tu lo llamarías mañana porque tenias mucho trabajo-

-¡Oh! ¡Mi pequeño! -dijo con tono triste- Hablare mañana con el.¿Te parece que sea a las 3?-

-No te preocupes.Llama a la hora que puedas. Mañana no tiene clases-

-Esta bien.Entonces hablare a las 3-

-Esta bien-

-Tengo que irme. Dale muchos besos a mi pequeño y avisale que mañana le hablare-

-Yo le digo.Cuídate Hee- Lī Té se escuchaba feliz-

-Tu también cuidate-sonrio-Lo siento-

-¿Algo importante?-Jungmo pregunto interesado-

-Solo un pequeño que me extraña en casa-respondió sin darle mucha importancia-

-¿Un pequeño?-Jungmo pregunto temiendo que Heechul estuviera casado-

Las puertas del asensor se abrieron para que los cuatro salieran.

Heechul salió sin responder.El y su boca.Ahora tenia que ver como salía de esta.

-Oh si. El hijo de mi amigo que esta en China-Sonrio lo mas normal que pudo-Se quedan en mi residencia de haya-

-Ya veo-Jungmo suspiro aliviado-

-Bueno...Nos vemos mañana-Jessica les sonrio-Disfruten su cena-

-Hasta mañana Xī Chen,Jungmo-Siwon los miro escudriñando a Hee con la mirada-

-Hasta mañana-Se despidieron ambos un tanto incómodos-

...

-Maldición-Siwon golpeo el volante del auto con las manos hechas puño-

¿Que rayos hacia Hee con Jungmo? No podía estar con el.Jungmo era un empleado que le gustaba andar de coqueto con las chicas y chicos de la empresa,era obvio que esta vez iba a por Hee.

El auto de Jungmo paso de su lado izquierdo haciéndolo pensar en una no tan mala idea.

Los iba a seguir.

...

-Te esta gustando la cena-Jungmo le sonrio-

-Por supuesto-Hee le regreso la sonrisa- Nunca había podido estar en un restaurante de Corea.-

-Me alegra que la estés pasando bien-Hizo un movimiento al mesero-

-Se les ofrece algo mas-Dijo el mesero para tomar su orden- Podrías traerme una porción de helado...-

-No te preocupes-Hee le sonrio levemente-

-No es problema-Haciendo un ademán para que el mesero se alejará-

...

-Siwon para de espiarlos-Yesung comía con gesto molesto a su lado-No están haciendo nada-

-¡Cállate!-Un gruñido salió de su garganta en señal de molestia-Observa como lo mira .Y Hee solo le Sonrie al idiota ese-

-Yesung se astuvo de entornar los ojos-Solo estas celoso-

-Tu solo dedícate a comer-Siwon gruñó-

Yesung negó con la cabeza ignorando a Siwon. Tomo sus cubiertos para seguir comiendo.

...

-Aquí esta su helado-El mesero dejo una copa de tamaño considerable para ambos,con sus respectivas cucharas-

-Gracias-dijeron ambos-

-Supongo que es un helado de pareja-Hee le sonrio incómodo-

-Puedes comertelo tu solo-Jungmo le sonrio sin darle mucha importancia-No consumo mucho dulce-

-¿Enserio?-Jungmo solo asintió en respuesta-Gracias-

Hee empezó a comer con una sonrisa. Hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba una cena con una persona ajena a sus amigos.Habia dejado de confiar en las personas después de Siwon.Por su culpa en su interior se creo ese rechazó a los hombres,por ello durante su primera instancia en China cuando varios chicos se acercaban a él para invitarlo a salir,los rechazaba apenas sin pensar.

...

-Gracias por la cena-Heechul le sonrio antes de salir del auto-

-Jungmo apresó su muñeca para regresarlo a su lugar-Gracias a ti por aceptar venir conmigo-

Jungmo sin pensarlo se acercó a Heechul para abrazarlo.

Heechul se sentía bien,pero un tanto incómodo ¿Será posible volver a confiar y poder enamorarse?

Sonrio por sus pensamientos.Se alejó de Jungmo para verlo a la cara.Habia algo en su mirada que le transmitía confianza y no sabia el que.

-Se acerco a él besando su mejilla-Gracias-Y separándose de el salió del auto sin voltear a verlo-

...

Estaba jodido.Le gustaba Xī Chen.Le gustaba Kim Heechul.  
Sin duda necesitaba acercarse mas a él.Con una sonrisa alegre encendió el motor del auto para conducir a su casa.

...

Y ahí estaban los malditos celos nuevamente.

¿Por que Heechul no bajaba rápido del auto?

Demonios.Paso sus manos por su cabello removiendolo.Estaba enojado.   
Heechul era solo suyo.Solo el tenia derecho a amarlo,solo el podía remediar ese pasado y solo el podía hacerlo feliz.

...

-¿Paso algo o por que esa cara? -Sunny lo miraba desde la sala-

-¿Podre enamorarme otra vez?-Hee tenía una expresión pensativa dibujada en su cara-¿El me hará olvidar a Siwon?-

-Sunny lo miro confundida-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Puedo confiar otra vez en alguien? ¿Puedo confiar en Jungmo?-

-Cariño-Sunny veía preocupada a su amigo- Se acerco a el para tomarlo por las manos-Tu debes hablar conmigo-

Sunny los encamino a la ahora habitación de Hee. Se sentaron ambos en la cama,quedando uno frente al otro.

-¿Que ah pasado?-Sunny pregunto al ver a su amigo tan callado-

-No lo se-Hee miraba a la nada en busca de respuestas.Respuestas que no había querido buscar desde hace 10 años-Solo llevo un día de conocerlo.Pero...parece sincero.Me transmite esa confianza que perdí después de el-

Sunny solo lo observaba analizando la situación.

-Eh pasado 10 años rechazando a todo aquel que me había invitado a salir.¿Por que el es diferente?-Hee miro a su amiga con su rostro en señal de confusión -

-Tal vez sea diferente-La chica lo vio intentando meditar lo que le pasaba a Hee-No se que te motiva a confiar en el,pero si el a podido pasar a través de esa barrera. Quizás merezca una oportunidad. Se que no puedes confíar en nadie. Pero es momento que vuelvas a confiar en las personas,es momento de que intentes ser feliz. No es justo que por culpa de Siwon tu desconfies de los hombres que se acercan a ti,solo por temor a que sean igual que Siwon. Cuando puede que no sea asi. Mereces ser feliz-Sunny le sonrio con cariño-Solo se feliz, vuelve a ser ese Kim Heechul confiado,hermoso,con la ternura y amor que tenias antes de él.El pagará en algún momento, pero que vea que eres feliz y que haz salido adelante por ti-Sunny se levanto y depositandole un beso en la frente,salió de la habitación-

-Ser feliz...-

...

-¿Que quieres hacer?-Siwon le sonreia a su lado-Es viernes.Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras-

-Heechul sonrio con timidez-Solo quiero estar contigo-

-Eres tan dulce-Siwon tomo su cara entre sus manos para acercarlo a el y besarlo con ternura-

Una sonrisa incrédula salió de sus labios.Y pensar que todo el tiempo fingió amarlo.

Miro por la venta hacía el cielo. A veces el destino era cruel con uno. El lo sabia bien.De un día a otro paso de tener una familia que lo quería,amigos que lo trataban bien,un novio maravilloso que lo amaba por ser él; a no tener mas que una sola persona que lo apoyo sin juzgarlo.

Quería dejar de lamentar el pasado,pero aun después de 10 años aun dolía.

Paso sus dedos por sobre el cofre acariciandolo con tristeza,pensando en ese ser que no pudo nacer. Las lagrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Victoria no tenia la culpa de nada, ella no merecia haber muerto de esa manera.

Una a una las lagrimas cayeron por sobre sus mejillas.

Por ella, por el, por todo se vengaría. Pero mas que nada por ella Siwon lo pagaría caro.


	11. Venganza

Todo era tan extraño. Él había entendido perfectamente lo que Heechul hablaba por teléfono. ¿Acaso hablaba de su hijo? Heechul a veces era muy meticuloso con sus asuntos pero no creía que fuera capaz de negar a su hijo. Las ideas e inquietudes se arremolinaban en su cabeza dejándolo confundido.

-Bueno...Nos vemos mañana-Jessica les sonrió-Disfruten de su cena- 

-Hasta mañana Xi Chen, Jungmo- Siwon los miro, aún seguían con todo lo ocurrido hace algunos segundos en su cabeza-

-Hasta mañana-Se despidieron Xi Chen y Jungmo -

...

-Maldición- golpee el volante del auto con las manos hechas puño-

¿Qué rayos hacia Hee con Jungmo? No podía estar con él. Jungmo era un empleado que le gustaba andar de coqueto con las chicas y chicos de la empresa, era obvio que esta vez iba a por Hee.

No podía negarlo, estaba celoso.

El auto de Jungmo paso de su lado izquierdo haciéndolo pensar en una no tan mala idea.

Los iba a seguir.

...

-Siwon para de espiarlos-Yesung comía con gesto molesto a su lado-No están haciendo nada-

-¡Cállate!-Me hervía la sangre de los celos y Yesung no ayudaba para nada -Observa como lo mira .Y Hee solo le Sonríe al idiota ese-

-Yesung se abstuvo de entornar los ojos-Solo estas celoso-

-Tu solo dedícate a comer-La verdad es que Yesung tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo-

Yesung negó con la cabeza ignorando a Siwon. Tomo sus cubiertos para seguir comiendo

...

Y ahí estaban los malditos celos nuevamente. ¿Por qué Heechul no bajaba rápido del auto? Demonios. Paso sus manos por su cabello removiéndolo. Estaba enojado. Heechul era solo suyo. Solo el tenía derecho a amarlo, solo él podía remediar ese pasado y solo él podía hacerlo feliz.

...

Pasos para llevar acabo la venganza 

•Regresar a Corea,

•Investigar el paradero de Siwon

•Lograr estar cerca de el

•Enamorarlo

•Hacerse el difícil 

•Dejarlo totalmente enamorado y desaparecer

Era la venganza perfecta. Lo haría pagar de la misma manera por la que él sufrió.

Después de haber llorado una vez más por la muerte de Victoria, se quedó dormido.

Los días en la empresa transcurrieron normales. En una semana ya había logrado llevarse bien con algunos empleados, como por ejemplo las amigas de Jungmo. Sonaba poco usual, pero aunque este fuera hombre se llevaba bien con las chicas. Más que nada pensaba que se debía a que era guapo y un coqueto con las personas. 

Hoy esperaba que por ser viernes pudiera descansar un poco. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado entre papeles y no era por quejarse, pero necesitaba un merecido descanso.

-Administrador. El Presidente Choi dice que si no está ocupado, pasará en unos minutos a su oficina-Sunny entro al despacho con una libreta entre sus manos-Mañana a las 10 comenzará el casting para seleccionar a los modelos-

-Ugh. Y yo que pensaba descansar un poco-Hee apoyo su cabeza sobre su escritorio de forma dramática -Ya llévame Diosito-Su voz salió amortiguada debido a la posición en que se encontraba-

-Sunny río al ver a su amigo en modo Drama Queen-Haber Mr. Dramas. Deja la flojera a un lado, tú querías ser Administrador no. Ahora te chingas-

-Mi vida es tan triste-lloriqueo de manera infantil-Y tú solo me regañas. ¿Dónde quedo tu amor hacia mí?-Levantó el rostro haciendo un gesto dramático-

-Eres imposible-Sunny río-Por cierto...-La chica lo miro-Victoria...Cumple casi 9 años y medio desde...-Su rostro expresaba pena-

-En dos semanas...-Hee no puedo evitar que su voz decayera- Hubiera sido una niña hermosa-Sonrió tristemente-

-¿Siwon no lo sabe?-

-Hee negó con la cabeza-Me enteré poco después de que terminamos. No tenía caso decirle y pues después ya sabes...ella-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Siwon.

-Lo siento-Siwon se disculpó al ver a Sunny-Parece que interrumpo-

-Los dejo solos-Sunny realizo a una reverencia antes de salir-

-¿Que se le ofrece Presidente Choi?-

-Deja de llamarme así- Siwon lo miro con gesto apacible-

-Está bien... ¿Que se te ofrece Siwon?-Hee lo miro tranquilo-

-¿Quisieras cenar conmigo hoy después del trabajo?o-Siwon miraba a Hee, esperando que lo rechazará-

-Está bien-

-Bueno...entonces paso por ti al rato-Siwon lo observo unos segundos para luego salir del despacho- 

Había tomado una decisión. Dejaría su felicidad de lado nuevamente y aunque sabía que estaba mal aprovecharía la cercanía de Jungmo para seguir con su plan.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Se te ofrece algo más Siwon?-

-¿Siwon?...¿de cuando acá le hablas informalmente al Presidente Choi?- Jungmo se encontraba con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión-


	12. Aun te amo

-¡Oh! Jungmo.Eres tu-Hee sonrió- 

-Querías que fuera "Siwon"- Su tono había sonado con reproche-

-¡Uy! Alguien no anda de buen humor-Hee sonrió con diversion- 

-Es imposible enojarse contigo-Sonriendo-

-¿Que se te ofrece? Estoy un poco ocupado así que...¿podrías ser breve?-Hee comenzó a teclear en su ordenador-

-Sere rápido,también tengo algo de trabajo. Veras en cuanto a nuestra cita de hoy...no podre asistir.Tengo que viajar a Japon por unos problemas -Jungmo se paso una mano por el pelo en un gesto de nervios-Lo siento-

-¡Oh! Jungmo... me matarás. Creerás que lo había olvidado-Hee lo miro con gesto de culpa-

-Entonces creo que no hay tanto problema-Jungmo rió- Eres tan despistado en algunas cosas pequeño gato- 

-¿¡ah!? ¿Pequeño gato? -dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-la sonrisa de Jungmo decayó al darse cuenta de que había revelado el apodo que tenia para Hee- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿No te incomode verdad? - 

-No me gusta que me digan gato- Hee mostró un rostro serio-

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en el despacho.

-Xiao* Chen...yo lo siento,no pensé que te molestaría, es que yo...-

-Hee soltó una carcajada-¡Estoy bromeando! - se levanto de su escritorio para acercarse a Jungmo- ¡Vamos! Quita esa cara larga. Fue una pequeña broma- Hee tomaba sus mejillas para que sonriera-

-Me tengo que ir- jungmo se alejo en un gesto brusco-

-¡Hey, Jungmo!- Ahora hee mostraba un rostro triste- No te enojes-

-jungmo se giro sonriendo-No estoy enojado-Se acerco a Hee tomándolo por las mejillas para plantar le un beso en la frente- Ahora tu quita esa cara-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Siwon.

-Hee necesito que...-Siwon dejó la frase a medias al ver la escena frente a él-

Una cara sorprendida,otra nerviosa y una molesta. Bien las cosas se ponían feas con cada segundo que pasaba. Hee permanecía quieto con jungmo tomandole aun por las mejillas y con Siwon viéndolos.

-Te veo cuando regrese del viaje- jungmo soltó a hee de manera torpe- Me retiro- Jungmo salio no sin antes darle una reverencia a Siwon-

Y el silencio se quedo por lo que parecieron horas.

-¿Estas saliendo con Jungmo? -La voz de Siwon fue tranquila aunque su cuerpo se mostraba tenso- 

-No- Hee aun se encontraba en trance- ¿Necesitas algo?-dijo pasados unos segundos-

-¿ah? Si -Siwon estaba distraído- No me has pasado los contratos de algunos modelos para el casting de mañana- 

-Por aquí los tengo. ¿Te importaría esperar?- se giro dandole la espalda-

-Claro que no- Siwon se quedo mirando a Hee por unos segundos-

Hoy se veia hermoso. Heechul vestía un pantalón negro que delineaba muy bien su trasero y piernas,la camisa blanca era sencilla, pero resaltaban su piel lechosa, su cabello lucia un tanto despeinado y a Siwon solo le provocaba querer jalarlo mientras le daba un cálido beso. Su rostro tenia una expresión jovial, aun le gustaba usar un poco de maquillaje para enmarcar su rostro y sus labios tenían ese brillo que siempre incitaban a besarlo.

-Siwon-Hee lo miraba con extrañeza- ¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿ah? -Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro ajeno- Disculpa. ¿Que decías?-

-Aquí están los contratos- mirandolo detenidamente-¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Seguro,gracias-Siwon se giro para salir del despacho-

...

-¡¡¡Baaaaà(Bà*)!!!-Una voz entusiasmada se escucho por el auricular- ¡Te extraño! -

-Mi niño -Hee hablo con cariño- Yo también te extraño.¿Como has estado?-

-Triste ¿Cuando regresas Bá?- la voz sonaba triste-

-Lo siento mi niño,pero por el momento no me es posible volver-Heechul comenzaba a sentirse triste- 

-Bá...-la voz se entre cortaba por un llanto que comenzaría-

-¡Oh! No llores. Bá promete apurarse con lo que tiene pendiente y volver- A hee le partía el corazon escuchar la voz triste y entrecortada de su pequeño- Es una promesa-

...

(Escuchen la canción mientras leen. No me hago responsable si les hace llorar :v)

Los celos bullían por su sangre nuevamente. Tan solo había pasado una semana y Heechul ya se llevaba de maravilla con Jungmo.

Su corazón se oprimio en una punzada de dolor. ¿Acaso tenia una oportunidad con Hee? Si heechul estaba saliendo con Jungmo el no tendría oportunidad de regresar con el y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Una punzada de dolor ataco nuevamente a su corazón. Dolía. Dolía amar a alguien a quien ya no le importabas y aun mas que esa persona te odia. Si, porque aunque hee no lo mencionara o expresara, el sabia que en su corazón existía rechazo y odio a el por lo que le hizo en el pasado.

Maldito el momento en el que acepto la apuesta, maldito momento en el que lo daño, maldito momento en el que lo perdio...

...

-¿Estas listo?-Siwon entro sonriendo al despacho de hee-

-Aguarda-hee se giro para tomar su saco- listo-dedico una pequeña sonrisa-

...

-¿Estas disfrutando la cena?-Siwon miraba con interés a Hee. Esta noche esperaba dar un gran paso-

-Por supuesto-Hee le dedico una pequeña sonrisa-

Su corazón se acelero. Era la segunda vez que hee le sonreía. Sin poderlo evitar una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Me alegro- su sonrisa aun no se borraba de su rostro-

...

-Gracias por la cena- Hee caminaba junto a Siwon por un parque que el mayor había sugerido-

-No es nada. Quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo-

El silencio se instalo entre ambos. 

La noche era fria,el viento soplaba sobre un cielo despejado dejando a las estrellas brillar en todo su esplendor junto con la luna que sin duda brillaba aun mas gracias al amor del sol. (😅 Me pase de azúcar)

-¿Recuerdas este lugar? -Siwon hablo bajo y con una especie de melancolía en la voz-Aqui te pedí ser mi novio...te robe un beso antes de que respondieras- Se detuvo mirando a una fuente que se encontraba frente a ellos-

" - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Susurrando sobre su oreja- Me atraes desde hace tiempo-"

Uno a uno los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, trayendo con ellos las palabras, las emociones de aquella tarde donde su "amor" comenzó.

"-Siwon...-sonrojándose-

-sonriendo- Hermoso -Tomo sus labios de una manera necesitada, reclamando los labios ajenos-

-mmgh- 

Robaste mi primer beso... Reclamaste mis labios como tuyos... Pusiste en ellos tu sello personal...

-Terminando el beso- ¿Qué dices Hee? ¿Quieres ser o no ser mi novio?-

\- Quiero ser tu novio -sonrojándose aún más-

\- Eres hermoso y solo mío -mordiendo los labios ajenos- solamente mío...-"

Las palabras de Siwon lo trajeron a la realidad.

-Ese día...comencé con la maldita apuesta...-Siwon guardo silencio por lo que parecieron horas-No creí que me enamoraría de ti-

-Siwon...déjalo- Hee comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Siwon lo había agarrado con la guardia baja- 

-No puedo...Aun te amo...y...-

-Hee interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando- Por favor Siwon no hagas...-

-Ahora fue el turno de Siwon de interrumpir- Espera. Déjame terminar.-Ambos guardaron silencio  
por un momento- Se que ninguno de los dos quiere saber del pasado. Pero es necesario hablar de el.-siwon calló por un momento- Se que con un Lo siento no arreglaré nada.Pero...realmente lamento lo que hice en el pasado. Fui un idiota y no supe valorar ese amor que me tenias, aquel amor que termino por atraparme y que yo aleje por miedo,por cobarde.-

Hee comenzaba a sentirse diferente a medida que las palabras de Siwon continuaban.

-Te amo y quiero remediar todo el daño que te eh hecho. Han pasado 10 años Heechul. 10 años donde me eh arrepentido día y noche por hacerte daño,por alejarte de mi. Déjame demostrarte que eh cambiado, de que te amo y haría todo por ti. Déjame regresarte esa felicidad que has perdido por mi culpa-A medida de que decía aquella palabras comenzaba a acercarse a Hee-

-Siwon...-Hee se encontraba con las emociones a flor de piel. Debía odiarlo. Debía hacerlo. ¿Pero como lo haría si su corazón en ese momento se había ablandado? Esas cálidas palabras llenas de sinceridad y amor lo habían desarmado por completo-

-Solo dime que me dejaras remediar ese horrible pasado. Déjame demostrarte que te amo- Siwon había juntado su frente a la de heechul mientras una mano se encontraba descansando sobre su delicada cintura y la otra tocaba con cariño parte de su cuello y mejilla-

-No me lo hagas difícil...-Sus ojos se habían cerrado en un intento por controlar a su corazón y a las alocadas emociones que fluían en su interior-

-Te amo- 

Y siwon lo besó.

Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos en una caricia tierna. Un beso muy diferente al primero que se dierón.

La manos de Siwon se posaron a cada lado de su cara tomandolo con cariño. Entre abrió los labios en espera de que el beso fuera mas profundo. Sus bocas se unían en un compás tranquilo, al parecer ellos aun recordaban todos los besos compartidos.

"Para" era lo que su mente le decía con urgencia. Pero el ya no podía parar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *xiao significa pequeño en Chino. Por lo tanto Lo que Jungmo dice es "pequeño Chen"
> 
> *Bá significa papá en Chino


	13. Recordando el pasado -1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que este entrecomillas, son recuerdos del pasado

-Te amo...-Las palabras quedaron suspendidas una vez mas en el aire.-

-¿Por que?...- Hee se sentía mal .Antes de que Siwon pudiera decir algo se alejo para empezar a correr.-

...

Corría sin rumbo fijo, con las lagrimas bañando aun sus sonrosadas mejillas. Las palabras de Siwon aun estaban en su mente. Sintió las alocadas mariposas volando en su interior. La venganza se veía tan lejana.

Se detuvo por un momento y miro al cielo -Acaso...¿Le eh perdonado?- Un sollozo escapo de sus labios haciéndole caer al piso-

Una gota cayo sobre su mejilla, otra en sus labios.De pronto eran demasiadas. Había comenzado a llover. Aun en el suelo dejo caer sus lagrimas como si no hubiera un mañana. Dolía, dolía saber que aun le quería y que era capaz de dejar la venganza de lado, todo por ser feliz con el de nuevo

...

-Oh Heechul que bueno que regresaste...tenia que...-Sunny paro su hablar al ver el rostro de Hee- ¡Por Dios! ¡Hee estas todo mojado! Y esa cara...¿Qué paso?- 

-No se si aun lo amo...-Las palabras salieron en un susurro antes de romper a llorar nuevamente-

Sunny se descoloco al ver a su amigo llorar de esa manera. Tomándolo por los hombros lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación, donde le hizo tomar una ducha caliente y luego lo arropo para que entrara en calor.

-¿Me dirás que paso? -la chica acariciaba con cariño los pelirrojos cabellos de su amigo-

-Siwon...-un sollozo salió de sus labios- Me ah...Nos hemos...besado-

-¿Qué?-su mano para en seco al escuchar lo que hee decía-

-Nos besamos...y...se sintió tan bien-

-Hee-Sunny le hablo con cariño-

-Aun le quiero, Sunny...Quiero a Siwon- 

Los sollozos siguieron por un rato hasta que el cansancio pudo con el y cayo rendido

La chica deposito un cariñoso beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua hasta que unos insistentes toques en la puerta se hicieron presentes. Sunny camino hasta a ella para ver quien era.

-Sunny-Siwon se encontraba ahí con un deje de preocupación en el rostro- ¿Esta Heechul aquí?-

-Si. ¿Para que lo quieres? -Sunny comenzaba a tomar una actitud a la defensiva- ¿Acaso quieres herirlo una vez mas, quieres enamorarlo para luego romperle el corazón? -

-Sunny...yo- Siwon iba a hablar cuando la chica lo interrumpió-

-Suficiente tuvo en el pasado con salirse de la escuela y perder a su familia por tu culpa.- Sunny lo veía con odio contenido- Ah llegado llorando y todo es tu maldita culpa. ¿Qué mas quieres de el?-

-Sunny, yo solo...-

-Vete Siwon-

...

Golpeo con fuerza el volante. La había jodido una vez mas. Por que no esperar mas tiempo a que Hee se acostumbrara a el, a su presencia. Sus malditos impulsos lo mandaron a hacer las cosas mal de nuevo. El era el causante de todo lo malo en la vida de Hee. No basto con hacerlo sufrir en el pasado, ahora también lo hacia sufrir e el presente.

...

"-Oh Hee. ¿Te sientes mal cariño? -su madre toco su cabeza en un gesto protector- Llevas una semana así. ¿Seguro no quieres ir al medico?-

-Solo me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar- Hablo apenas audiblemente- No pasa nada. Pronto estaré mejor-

-Oh mi pequeño. Te subiré algo ligero para que comas- Dijo besando su frente con cariño-

Su madre salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Como pudo rápidamente se levanto sintiendo vértigo y una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Después de todo no mentía. Sin perder mucho tiempo corrió a donde se encontraba su mochila. Sunny le había traído una prueba de embarazo la noche anterior. Talvez era estúpido pensar que estuviera embarazado. ¡Por dios! Era hombre. Aunque después de quedar con la intriga e investigar un poco se dio cuenta de que era meramente posible. 

Con la prueba temblando entre sus manos se metió al baño. Hizo lo indicado y regreso a su habitación con la prueba. Su madre no tardaría en regresar. La dejo bajo la cama, ya después revisaría el resultado.

...

-Maldita sea- Hee lloraba con desesperación- No,no,no.- 

La prueba descansaba sobre sus piernas mientras el trataba de contener las lagrimas y sollozos que quería escapar de el. Se había negado a mirarla, pero la curiosidad pudo con el. Aquel plástico marcaba algo que cambiaria su vida...estaba embarazado de Siwon.

-Con su cuerpo temblando marco el numero de su única amiga- Sunny...-pronuncio débilmente-

-¡Dios, Heechul! Me tenias preocupada. ¿Ya utilizaste la prueba? -La línea quedo en silencio por unos segundos- Hee...¿Qué paso?-

-Sunny...yo...yo...estoy esperando un hijo-estallo soltando un sollozo lastimero -¿Qué voy hacer?-

Un grito de sorpresa se escucho a la par de algo cayendo y rompiéndose contra el suelo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Su madre lo miraba con rostro sorprendido-

-Ma~ Yo...-

-¡Hee! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue eso?...¿Hee?

-Lo siento mamá, realmente lo siento... Te...te eh fallado...co... como hijo- Hee cayo al suelo entre sollozos, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos, mientras la otra aun sostenía su celular y la prueba de embarazo-

Hee esperaba reclamos, una mirada de asco, enojo, incluso hasta golpes. Pero nada de eso paso. Lo único que recibió fueron los brazos protectores de su madre atrayéndolo contra su pecho en manera maternal.

-No me has fallado. -dijo besando la coronilla de su tembloroso hijo- Me has hecho tan feliz. Voy a ser abuela. -Su madre le separo solo para verlo a los ojos- Me has tomado por sorpresa bebe, pero no estoy enojada. Te amo. Eres mi único hijo y no pienso perderte porque has tomado una mala decisión. Somos humanos y podemos equivocarnos. Soy tu madre y estoy aquí para apoyarte. Te amo tanto Heechul. -sonrió con cariño demostrando la sinceridad en sus palabras-

-Gracias...-Apenas y pudo contestar. Los sollozos no pararon, pero a diferencia de antes ahora lloraba de felicidad y temor. Su madre era amor y ternura. Sin embargo su padre."


	14. Recordando el pasado -2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que este entrecomillas, son eventos del pasado

"-Cariño, deberías comer mas-Su madre le había llevado un poco de fruta picada- Si queremos que el bebé nazca sano y fuerte, deberías comer y cuidarte. Los primeros meses son los mas importantes-

-El estomago me da vueltas- Hee permanecía recostado en posición fetal-

-Come un poco. Ya eh agendado una cita con un especialista. Iremos en la tarde para que puedan revisarte a ti y al bebé-

-Pero...-

-No pongas peros. Anda come-Dijo ayudándole a sentarse en la cama- 

...

-¿Desde hace cuanto siente malestares Joven Kim?-El medico había comenzado a palpar su vientre- 

-Un mes aproximadamente- Se sentía incomodo. El medico pasaba su mano y llegaba a apretar en parte de su vientre y caderas-

-¿Llegaste a tomar anticonceptivos? -

-No-

-Bien. Podrías subir tu camisa y recostarte en aquella camilla-

Su madre le ayudo a realizar lo pedido pues a pesar de haber comido, aun se sentía débil y con un leve malestar.

-Te hare un ultrasonido. De esta manera es mas seguro detectar y hacer un aproximado de cuanto tiempo tienes-El medico lo veía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

El frio del gel le causo un estremecimiento. Con una especie de varita lo fue extendiendo a lo largo de su vientre aun plano. Poco a poco la imagen fue apareciendo. Lo primero que mis inexpertos conocimientos lograron detectar fue una pequeña bolsa con forma de globo y un pequeño punto dentro.

-Felicidades Señora y Joven Kim. Esta confirmado. El joven esta esperando un bebe- hee sonrió ante lo mencionado. Una pequeña criatura crecía en su interior-Debido a que eres un varón y aun eres joven, te mandare unos estudios para checar si todo va con normalidad-

Después de las indicaciones y una receta para algunas vitaminas, salieron del consultorio.

-Ma-Hee caminaba un poco perdido-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

-¿Cómo le diremos a Papá? -Su voz apenas fue un susurro-

Su madre no contesto y eso solo le dio un poco de miedo. 

-No se que hacer- Hee siguió hablando- Por un momento pensé en abortar- Su madre lo vio con sorpresa- Pero esta criatura no tiene la culpa de mi irresponsabilidad. Su...su pa...Su padre- Le costaba hablar- No lo sabe y no lo sabrá nunca. Quiero tenerlo o tenerla-una sonrisa salió de sus labios- 

-Hee...-su madre lo miraba con ternura- Yo te apoyare todo lo que pueda y en cuanto a tu padre. Sera mejor no decirle por el momento-

-Tengo miedo-

-Yo voy a estar para ti- Lo abrazo-No temas-

...

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Donde esta ese bastardo!? -Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa. -

Heechul se encontraba en su habitación hecho un ovillo. Los gritos solo significaban que su padre se había enterado. Las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas y en un gesto protector había abrazado su vientre. Ya tenia 8 semanas de embarazo.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta con violencia dejando ver a su padre hecho una furia. Su madre se encontraba detrás de el tratando de calmarlo.

-¿¡De quien es el bastardo!? -La mirada que le dirigía lo hacia temblar. Sus ojos se posaron en su vientre buscando la prueba de lo que lo hizo enfurecer. Hee no dijo nada y solo siguió haciéndose bolita- ¡Acepte el hecho de que me salieras marica! ¡Pero esto es el colmo! -

-Cariño cálmate- Su madre se veía desesperada y con miedo al igual que su hijo-

-¡Tu cállate! -Se volteo e intento darle una bofetada que termino estampada en la mejilla de Hee, que corrió al ver como le gritaba a su madre-

Su madre lloraba con las manos cubriendo su boca. El golpe le había partido el labio y ahora sangraba. La furia de su padre no se hizo esperar, lo tomo del cuello alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Que hice para merecer un hijo como tu! ¡No eres mas que una desgracia! -Dijo soltándolo. Hee tomo su cuello con una mano y la otra en un instinto se dirigió a su aun plano vientre, mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad. Su madre que solo observaba con horror se acerco a su hijo- ¡Te quiero fuera de esta casa! ¡Olvídate de tu familia! - Vio a su esposa con amenaza- ¡Si lo ayudas será tu fin! -Y diciendo esto salió-

-¡Cariño! -Su mamá no podía parar sus sollozos- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto-

-Tu...tu...¿le has dicho?- Hee se encontraba en un estado débil- 

-Su madre negó con rapidez- Llego gritando. No se quien le dijo, como se entero...-

-No importa-Hee intento sonreír. Se levanto con cuidado y como pudo comenzó a meter algo de sus cosas y ropa en una mochila-

-No puedes irte- Su madre lo veía con dolor-

-Sera peligro quedarme- 

-Ven conmigo- Su madre comenzó a caminar hasta su recamara. Con un poco de esfuerzo movió la cama. Con cuidado movió una madera floja del suelo de donde saco una pequeña caja de zapatos- Esperaba utilizarlo para cuando cumplieras 18 años- su madre sonrió con tristeza-

-Hee abrió la caja encontrándose con bastante dinero- Pero mamá...-

-Lo necesitaras. Tu padre no sabe de este dinero- Las lagrimas salieron una vez mas- No puedo protegerte en este momento- Sollozo- Toma un vuelo a China. Hablare con la abuela de Hanie -

-Gracias- Hee con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazo -"

...

-Mamá - Hee lloraba con dolor y llamaba a su madre en sueños-

Sunny entro a la habitación de Hee para ver como se encontraba, llevándose la sorpresa de que este estaba bañado en sudor y hablaba en pequeños susurros.

-Dios, Heechul. Tienes fiebre- Corriendo al baño fue por un poco de agua y toallas-

...

-Buenos días, Jessica-

-Buenos días, Joven Choi- 

-Ah llegado ya el Contable-

-La señorita Lee hablo, el contable amaneció enfermo. No vendrán a trabajar-

Siwon se quedo pasmado. Hee había pescado un resfriado. Ahora que lo recordaba en el pasado se enfermaba con frecuencia.

-Joven Choi-Jessica se le había quedado viendo-

-¿Ah? Discúlpame. ¿Qué mas me decías?-

-Tendrá que hacer el casting de los modelos para la temporada. Según la agenda del Joven Xi Chen, es hoy a las 4 en el auditorio-

-Ten todo listo para esa hora. ¿Algo mas? -

-Si. La señora Choi hablo hace unos minutos- Jessica comenzó a revisar su libreta donde anotaba lo importante del día- Al parecer ella y su esposo llegaran hoy al medio día y quieren almorzar con usted-

-Si no hay nada que tenga que atender a esa hora, reserva en el Restaurante Chicago-

-Por supuesto-

...

"Su madre pudo dejarlo en el aeropuerto mientras lloraba , se despidió por ultima vez de ella. Y con un dolor en su corazón partió sin saber si la volvería a ver.

Había llegado sin contratiempos a China. Se encontraba dirigiéndose a casa de la abuela de Hanie. Conocía a la amable señora desde que tenia 6 años cuando Hanie por haberlo golpeado con un balón de futbol, su abuela lo obligo a disculparse y luego lo invito a comer galletas. Desde ese día se hicieron amigos y descubrió que vivía solo con su abuela ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando el era un bebé. Fueron juntos a la escuela primaria, el fue su primer beso y primer amor Para cuando Hee cumplió 10 año Hanie tuvo que volver a China por problemas con su residencia en Corea.

Hoy después de 7 años podía verlo nuevamente. Toco el timbre de la pequeña casa y espero.

-Yo abro, Abuela- La voz de un chico se escucho al otro lado- Si, que se le...-

-Hola-Hee sonrió con timidez-

-¡Heenim!- Hangeng lo abrazo con fuerza-

-¡Suéltalo, mocoso! -La abuela de Hangeng apareció detrás de el golpeándolo en la cabeza con su bastón- Lo lastimas-

-¡Abuela!- Se quejo-

-No hay un abrazo para mi- Pregunto la adorable abuela ignorando completamente a su nieto-

-neinei*-Hee la abrazo-

-Lamento lo de tu padre- le susurro en la oreja- Tu madre ya me ah dicho-

-Gracias-Hee quería llorar-"

...

Sunny veía con preocupación a Hee. El pobre seguía delirando y la fiebre no bajaba. Tendría que llamar al doctor-

...

"-Hanie-La abuela hablo a su nieto-Podrías ir al mercado por un poco de fruta para Hee-

-No se preocupe neinei, estoy bien-

\- Gǎnqíng* Déjame consentirte un poco, acabas de llegar-

-No te preocupes Heenim- Hangeng lo miro con cariño- Ahora vuelvo Abuela-

-Realmente no era necesario-

-Lo se, hay un poco de fruta aun- La abuela se sentó cerca de Hee y lo tomo de las manos- Necesitaba que se fuera un momento. Podrías contarme ¿Qué paso en Corea?-"

...

Se movía de un lado a otro fuera de la habitación. El Doctor había llegado y llevaba 5 minutos ya adentro revisando a su amigo. Le preocupaba que se pusiera mal como cuando era niño.

...

"-Y eso...eso es todo- Hee lloraba en silencio. Le había contado todo. Desde su relación con Siwon y lo que hizo, hasta de como su Padre lo había corrido de la casa-

-No estoy para juzgarte- La abuela de Hangeng comenzó a hablar- Pero te apoyare. Un bebé es la mayor bendición, sea o no sea planeado- le sonrió-

-Gracias neinei-Hee sonreía con las lagrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas-"

...

-El joven se encuentra bien- El doctor la había dejado entrar a ver a su amigo-Hay que hacer que tome la medicina y dejarlo descansar uno o dos días. Solo es cansancio y por lo que veo sus defensas son un poco bajas. Se encontrara bien-

-Gracias Doctor-

...

"Hee ya llevaba 2 meses viviendo con Hangeng y su abuela. El chico se había enterado de su embarazo y le había dicho que mataría a Siwon por ser un idiota, para después decirle que se casaría con el si lo quería, a lo que la Abuela lo golpeo con el bastón. 

Se inscribió en la escuela de Hangeng para terminar lo que quedaba del año. Todo iba bien. Solo que desde hace unos días un fuerte dolor le comenzaba a molestar en el vientre.

-Bien chicos- El profesor de Educación Física comenzaba a dar ordenes para las actividades del día-

-Iré al baño- Hee le susurro a Hangeng-

-¿Te sientes bien? -

-Solo me siento un poco mareado-Sonrió levemente- Estoy bien-

-Deja que vaya contigo-Hangeng lo había tomado de la mano-

-Estoy bien-"

...

-Mmmm ¿Sunny? - Hee hablaba en susurro-

-Aquí estoy. ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si...¿Qué hora es?-

-Es medio día-

-Hee en un movimiento rápido se sentó ,mareándose al instante- Debo ir a trabajar, hoy es el casting y...-

-hey, tranquilo- Sunny lo regreso a la cama- Le eh hablado a Jessica, no te preocupes-

-Pero...-

-Solo duerme otro poco-

...

"Heechul ya llevaba 10 minutos sin regresar, lo que preocupo a Hangeng.

-Entrenador-

-Dime Hangeng-

-¿Puedo ir al baño?-

-Claro. No tardes y trae a Heechul-

Hangeng solo asintió para correr en dirección a los baños. Cuando llego encontró a Heechul en el suelo con sus shorts de deporte bañados en sangre.

-Heechul-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Neinei significa abuela en chino
> 
> *Gǎnqíng significa cariño en chino


	15. Recordando el pasado -3-

Hee había despertado una hora después. Sunny ya lo esperaba en la cocina con una sopa caliente y su medicamento que había ido a comprar mientras el dormía. Pero enseguida de haber tomado el medicamento comenzó a sentirse cansado, por lo que regreso a su habitación a dormir. 

... 

"-¡Hanie! -Su abuela caminaba lo mas rápido que podía con su bastón- ¿Cómo esta Hee? - La preocupación era evidente en su rostro- 

-No lo se-Hangeng se negaba a llorar- 

Justo después de encontrarlo tirado en el suelo corrió a el. Sintió tanto miedo y como pudo pidió ayuda. Un cumulo de estudiantes se había arremolinado fuera del baño en espera de ver quien era el chico que se encontraba en mal estado. 

-¡Muevanse,aun lado!- Una ambulancia llego en poco tiempo al campus y ahora los paramédico intentaban salir por la estrecha puerta del baño con la camilla y hee arriba- 

-Necesitamos que un familiar venga con el chico- Un paramédico se había acercado al Director que se encontraba intentando calmar a la multitud y mandarlos a sus aulas- 

-Soy la responsable- La abuela de Hanie se acerco con rapidez- 

-Necesitamos llevarlo de urgencia a un Hospital. Suba a la ambulancia- "

... 

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su mente no podía dejarlo tranquilo ni en sueños. 

... 

"Lo habían metido a un quirófano tan pronto como llego, pues seguía perdiendo sangre y tenían que saber el por que. Ya había pasado mas de una hora y no se tenían noticias de Heechul y su estado. 

-Familiares del Joven Kim- Un doctor salió con gesto cansado por donde había entrado Hee- 

-Soy su responsable- La abuela de Hanie y el chico se acercaron- 

-El chico se encontraba con 18 semanas de embarazo. El sangrado se debe a que su cuerpo no reconocía al feto como parte de su sistema-El doctor hizo una pausa- El Joven Kim sufrió un aborto. Tuvimos que hacer una cesárea para evitar que el feto intentara salir por otro lado. Lamento la perdida- 

La abuela como Hanie comenzaron a llorar. Seria una fuerte noticia para Heechul."

... 

-¡Victoria!- Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios a la par de que lloraba- 

Sunny entro corriendo a la habitación para encontrar a Heechul tan vulnerable que hizo su corazón doler. 

-¿Qué ah pasado?- 

-Ella...ella...-Un sollozo salió por sus labios- 

-Cariño...- 

-Merecía haber nacido- Sollozaba con dolor- Mi hija no se merecía esto- 

-No fue tu culpa- Sunny lo abrazaba con amor- Los doctores lo dijeron. Tu cuerpo no era lo suficiente capaz en ese momento. No es tu culpa-

... 

"Mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido. No reconocía el lugar en el que me encontraba, pero por el aspecto parecía que estaba en un hospital. 

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Recuerdo haberme sentido mal e irme al baño a vomitar. Pero al llegar lo único que paso fue que comencé a ver borroso, mis piernas se debilitaron y después nada. 

... 

-No creo poder con esto neinei- 

-Debemos ser fuerte para el-su semblante era triste- pobre de mi pequeño, la vida le esta pagando mal- 

... 

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Heechul pregunto a la enfermera que se encontraba revisando sus signos vitales- 

-Usted sufrió un aborto, joven Kim- 

-¡¿Qué!? - 

La chica lo vio con un rostro de sorpresa. Ella no sabia que el pobre chico no sabia de su estado-Joven, yo...lo siento- 

Las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas de manera violenta. Había perdido a su bebé. Victoria...victoria no había podido nacer. 

-¡Hee!...-Hangeng se quedo parado en la puerta al ver como su amigo lloraba- 

-¿por que Hannie? -las lagrimas caían de manera lenta por su rostro- 

-Lo siento tanto...Victoria- 

... 

-Su salud es buena- el medico lo veía con calma- Debes cuidarte, evita hacer esfuerzos. Se que lo de Victoria es difícil, pero tu cuerpo aun es joven. No es lo suficientente capaz de recibir una nueva vida. En estos momentos debes ser fuerte. Si en un futuro quisieras formar una familia, podrás lograrlo. Con cuidados y paciencia todo es posible- 

-¿No traerá problemas en un futuro? -La abuela de Hangeng agarraba con cariño la mano de Hee- 

-Por el momento no es conveniente que se embarace o que mantenga relaciones sexuales por un tiempo. Como mínimo por la cesárea debería esperar unos 5 años para que la herida cierre y en ese tiempo su cuerpo termine de madurar y pueda recibir al bebe-"

... 

Abrazado a Sunny , Hee aun lloraba de manera lastimera- Lo siento, lo siento Victoria- 

-Ella estará triste si sigues llorando de esta manera- Sunny acariciaba con cariño su espalda- No fue tu culpa- 

... 

\- Sera un placer trabajar contigo- Siwon estrecho la mano de la mujer frente a el- 

-El gusto es mío - 

-Entonces Hyuna, serás la modelo representante de la temporada primavera-verano del diseñador Key- 

-Eh escuchado que es exigente- la chica sonrió con nerviosismo-

-Un poco -Siwon le sonrió son calma- ah estado de buen humor. Su novio Jonghyun esta de regreso la próxima semana. Sera mas paciente todo y mientras tanto tu cooperes-

...

"La vida de Heechul se había vuelto monotona. Por las mañanas asistía al colegio soportando miradas de lastima y murmullos que se oían a sus espaldas. En las tardes ayudaba a la abuela de Hanie con las tareas del hogar. Y por las noches terminaba sus tareas para quedarse dormido con las lagrimas bañando su rostro."

...

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Sunny veía a Hee acostada de lado en la cama del chico-

-No tenias porque cuidarme toda la noche- Hee hablaba bajo-

-Me preocupas-

-Lo siento- Hee hizo una mueca-

-Te vez terrible-

-¿Gracias? - 

-Sunny río- Levántate. Te prepararé el desayuno-La chica se levanto depositando un beso en la frente de hee antes de irse-

-Sunny- la chica se detuvo para ver a Hee- Gracias-

-No tienes porque agradecer me. Mejores Amigos. ¿Recuerdas?-

...

-¿Debería ir a verlo? -Siwon se mostraba intranquilo-

-Siwon- Yesung le veía con rostro cansado- ¿Lo amas? -

-¿Ah que viene eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo amo!-

-Disculpa si soy cruel y duro con mis palabras- Yesung se había puesto serio- ¿No crees que es suficiente? Hee sigue sufriendo ... ¿Acaso vale la pena hacerlo sufrir aun mas con todo lo que estas haciendo?-

-Yesung. Yo lo amo y...-

-Aléjate de el-

-¿¡Acaso estas loco!? !Te estoy diciendo que lo amo y tu me dices que lo deje!-

-Lo digo por el bien de el. Por el bien de ambos. Si lo amas, debes dejarlo. Y no lo digo por esa estupida frase de "si lo amas déjalo ir" .Lo digo porque con todo esto solo estan sufriendo ambos-

-No puedo Yesung. No puedo.-

-Claro que puedes. Lo único que sucede es que no quieres y te niegas a dejarlo-Yesung lo veía fijamente- Heechul sigue sufriendo y sin hacerte sentir mal, si es tu culpa-

...

-Me siento mal- Hee sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos-

-Has dormido y llorado mucho- Sunny dejo un vaso con dos pastillas frente a el- Es lógico que te sientas como la mierda-

-No estas ayudando- Hee bebió con lentitud el agua y sus medicamentos-

-Heechul-Sunny lo veía con seriedad- 

-¿Que pasa?,¿Por que has puesto esa cara?-

-¿La venganza es muy importante para ti?-

-¿A que viene eso? - Hee se había puesto serio de igual manera-

-No me gusta verte sufrir-

-Sunny...-

-La venganza te esta haciendo daño. Estas sufriendo otra vez-

-Necesito vengarme. Por mi. Por Victoria-

-Seguiremos hasta el final. Estaré para ti. Pero me duele verte sufrir-

...

"-¡Heechul! -Siwon se acercaba corriendo a Hee- 

-Hola -Hee sonrió con dulzura cuando Siwon estuvo frente a el-

-Siwon lo tomo por la cintura para robarle un beso - Precioso. ¿Tienes que hacer algo para mañana?- dijo sin soltarle-

-Iba a salir con Key-

-¿No puedes salir con tu primo otro día? -Siwon comenzo a besarle la mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja- Quiero pasar tiempo contigo-

-Sabes que por mi pasaría todo el día a tu lado. Pero le eh prometido que lo acompañaría- Hee pucheo levemente- 

-No hagas esa cara-Siwon le beso con cariño- Tengo una idea. A tu primo le gusta Jong el chico que va en natación ¿cierto? -

-¿Como sabes eso? - Hee lo veía con el ceño fruncido-

-Los chismes vuelan-

...

-Kibum me va a matar-Heechul miraba como su primo se ponía rojo al ver a Jonghyun frente a el-

-No te matara- Siwon que lo abrazaba desde atras le beso el cuello- Debería agradecerte por acercarlo a el chico que le gusta-

-Eres imposible- Suspiro-

-Y tu precioso- Siwon lo giro para tenerlo de frente- Ahora vamos a pasear juntos-

-Heechul sonrió- Te quiero Masi- Parándose de puntillas lo beso con ternura-"

...

-Nunca me amo- 

...

-Lo amaba desde antes. Estupida apuesta-


	16. Una mirada al pasado -1-

Siwon miraba desde lo alto de su departamento el sol ocultarse, para dar paso a la noche.

A veces podía quedarse por largos minutos en esa posición dejando que su mente viajara entre sus pensamientos y algunos recuerdos.

"Te amo...-La sonrisa del chico frente a el era hermosa-"

Su entrecejo se frunció. Fue un idiota. Camino con paso lento al minibar de la cocina, se sirvió un whisky y comenzó a beber como si de agua se tratara.

"-Eres un idiota- Yesung le veía con un rostro levemente molesto- ¿Por que apostaste con Miller?-

-Podría ser una oportunidad para encajar- Siwon se encogió de hombros-

-Esto acabara mal-"

Su mente recordó esas simples palabras. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Tal parecía que Yesung siempre tenia razón a todo lo que le decía.

...

"Miller tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. De alguna manera sabia que Siwon perdería ante la apuesta. 

-Bien Siwon. ¿Listo para salir con Kim Heechul? - dijo con burla- 

-task- soltó en molestia- Debo salir con el un mes y ya-

-Hagamoslo interesante- Miller tenia una sonrisa que daba miedo- Ese chico parece Virgen-

-No estarás insinuando...-

-Quitale lo santo. ¡Ah! Y quiero pruebas. Un video, fotos, una prenda...-

-No lo hare-"

...

Estúpido. Esa era la palabra que mejor lo describía. No solo Heechul sufrió.

...

"-Yunho, ¿no has visto a Yesung?- llevaba rato buscándolo y ni luces del chico-

-Creo haber visto que Miller caminaba con el hacia las canchas de futbol-

...

Dos tipos lo tenian agarrado por los brazos inmovilizadonlo mientras Miller golpeaba con fuerza su vientre.

-¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?- Siwon corrió a agarrar a su amigo que se encontraba en el suelo escupiendo sangre después de que los idiotas lo soltaran-

-Solo es un aviso Siwon-

-¿De que hablas?-

-No has cumplido tu apuesta-

-Dije que no lo haría-Frunció su ceño-

-No lo hagas, pero este fue el primer aviso-

...

-¿¡Estas loco!?- Yesung lo veía con horror en la sala de espera del hospital- No puedes hacerle eso a Heechul-

-No quiero que vuelvan a golpearte-

-Lo se, pero tampoco puedes engañar a un chico y fingir que sales con el porque quieres y después botarlo como si nada-

...

-Tú eres Heechul. ¿Cierto?- De no saber que era un chico pude haber pensado que me habian jugado una broma y una chica era lo que se encontraba frente a mi-

-aaa...si...si soy yo- Era adorable este chico-

-mostre una sonrisa sexy. Era momento de comenzar a actuar- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

\- Bueno Hee .Nos vemos luego. Adiós Siwon- Sunny su amiga casi corrió lejos-

-bueno... Que es lo que quería decirme - Su voz era linda, probablemente me arrepentiría de esto-

-O eso. -Sin borrar la sonrisa me acerque a el- ¿Quería saber si quieres salir a tomar algo después de la escuela?-

\- Pues yo...tenía que...-

\- Anda Hee -con voz melosa y sensual lo mire a los ojos. ¡Carajo! esto no me estaba gustando- No me rechaces si - sabia que fingiria, pero estaba dudando de si siquiera lograría hacerlo-

\- Es que yo...-

\- Solo di que si - me acerque más a su rostro-

\- bueno...este yo... -Podía ver sus nervios alterarlo- Pues yo...esta bien... Acepto.-

-Sonrei de vuelta- Eres un amor Hee. Te espero al rato -le guiñe un ojo y me fui. Esto parecía fácil-"

...

Fue estúpido pensar que no senti nada con ese primer encuentro.

Siwon camino de regreso al minibar. Estaba por servirse mas Whisky hasta que pareció mas tentador beber directo de la botella. Con paso lento camino de regreso a su sala. Se sentó viendo por su ventanal y siguió bebiendo conforme los recuerdos regresaban a el.

...

"- Eres hermoso Heechul.- Mi halago fue sincero

-Gracias - dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas-

-Me acerque a el- Eres precioso -tome su barbilla y pude ver lo bien que encajaba en mi mano- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Susurre sobre su oreja- Me atraes desde hace tiempo- Tenia que mentir-

-Siwon...-Se sonrojo aun mas-

-Sonreí y sin pensarlo dije lo que vino a mi mente- Hermoso -Tome sus labios de una manera necesitada, reclamando los labios ajenos-

-mmgh-

Mordía, succionaba. Con mi lengua reclamaba cada parte de su boca . Un beso para nada inocente. Un beso lleno de lujuria, pero no de amor. 

Esto estaba mal...

-Termine el beso- ¿Qué dices Hee? ¿Quieres ser o no ser mi novio?- 

\- Quiero ser tu novio -Dijo condenandose y condenandome a una mentira que lo lastimaria-

\- Eres hermoso y solo mío -mordi sus labios- solamente mío...- inconscientemente era lo que yo quería.-"

...

-Heechul...- susurro antes de dejar caer la botella de Whisky vacía-

...

"-Miller sonreía con suficiencia- Muy bien Siwon. Ya es tu novio-

-Deja de joder Miller- Quería golpearlo-

-Joder...interesante palabra. ¿no es eso lo que le harás a Hee?- Dijo con sorna-

-Estas muerto- Iba a acercarme hasta que uno de sus idiotas se paro frente a mi-

-No,no,no. Siwon- Miller me sonrió con fingida inocencia- Me tocas y tu amigo lo paga-

-Cobarde-

...

-Si...Siwon- Hee se encontraba tartamudeando-Todos nos están viendo- susurro-

Lo tenia sentado en mis piernas. De alguna extraña manera me encantaba como su pequeño y frágil cuerpo encajaba con el mio.

-Me encogí de hombros restando le importancia- Eres mi novio, no le veo nada de malo.-

-Pe...pero...mmgh- Le calle con un beso demandante-

-Eres mio- Amaba ver sus mejillas tiñendose- 

...

Habia pasado casi un mes con el y sentía que algo cambiaba. Me había vuelto dulce con el cuando nadie veía. Le mimaba solo para verlo feliz y eso me asustaba, ¿que era ese sentimiento?

...

-Siiiwooon~- la odiosa voz de Miller llego hasta mis oídos- 

-¿Que quieres? -

-Tu tiempo ya casi se termina y aun no obtengo lo que quiero- 

-Me paralice al recordar que en dos dias se cumplía el plazo- Dame dos mese mas- dije pensando hacer tiempo-

-¿Por que debería?-

-No puedo robarle su Virginidad tan fácilmente.Dame dos meses mas- necesitaba aplazar el momento-

-Mmm...no me convences-

-Miller...-

-Bien. Te dare dos meses mas, pero tienes que publicar esas fotos en Internet-

-Estas lo...-

-¿Debería mandar a buscar a Yesung?-

-Lo hare- esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos-"

...

-Siwon...Mamá quiere...¡Dios!...-

...

"Hee se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello revuelto, las piernas abiertas con Siwon entre ellas y sus manos tratando de cubrir sus erguidos pezones que sobresalían del blanquecino pecho.

-Es..es mi primera vez-dice Hee en un gemido bajo-

-Lo se- Puede que sea un cabrón por esto, pero solo por ser la primera vez de el y mi primera vez con un hombre...seré gentil- Abre mas tus piernas Hee~

Heechul hizo lo dicho. Beso con ternura sus labios, robo con una caricia lenta suspiros de esa suave boca. Descendió con besos suaves por su barbilla, su cuello donde se entretuvo un poco y mordisqueo con suavidad dejando leves marcas.

Sus manos se posaron sobre las caderas de Hee, le beso una vez mas en esos labios que le encantaban. El placer inundaba de poco a poco al chico debajo de su cuerpo.

Se separo con cuidado viendo nuevamemte la escena frente a el. Le parecía adorable que el chico cerrara fuertemente los ojos evitando mirarlo, las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, labios enrojecidos y las leves marcas apareciendo en la delicada piel.

Sonrió. Su novio era muy lindo. Lamio con lascividad sus labios para comenzar a succionar el leve boton que relucio en el pecho ajeno.

-A..ah...Ma...Masi- su pequeño chico soltaba pequeños jadeos- 

-Eres precioso-

Sus labios recorrieron con lentitud el torso y luego su vientre para detenerse frente al miembro de su chico.

-No...no...me veas- Hee cubrió su cara con sus manos-

-No te cubras-

Su rostro se acerco al miembro del chico. Beso con cariño la punta para después comenzar a lamer. Vaivenes lentos, lamidas que iban de la base a la punta. Amaba el sonido que salia de los labios de Hee, deseaba escuchar mas. En un movimiento rápido engullo el miembro completo comenzando a subir y bajar, escuchando asi por fin unos cuantos gemidos.

-Ma...masi...Mgh~

Hee comenzó a temblar y con un poco de fuerza tomo los mechones del cabello de su novio para marcar un ritmo mas rápido.

-Me...me voy a...co...correr-

-Siwon separo sus labios -Hazlo- dijo ahora con sus manos masajeando sus testículos-

Unos cuantos movimientos mas y Hee termino entre sus piernas manchando su vientre y las manos de Siwon.

Siwon sonrio. Tomando un poco del Semen de Hee comenzo a dirigirlos a su entrada y jugar un poco con la rosada endidura.

Un dedo entro en la cavidad de Hee, Siwon gimio al sentirse aprisionado. Con movimientos lentos el dedo de Ssiwo entraba y salia del interior de Hee. El chico se retorcía no pudiendo controlarse cuando Siwon introdujo un dedo mas. Giraba, entraba y salia, realizaba movimientos de tijeras dilatando lo suficiente para no lastimar al chico cuando fuera hora de penetrarlo con su miembro.

-E...estoy listo- Hee gimió en suplica-

En un movimiento lento Siwo saco sus dedos del interior de Hee. Del tocador junto a su cama saco un lubricante. Vertió una considerable cantidad en su miembro y la entrada del chico.

-A...ah~ Es...ta...frio- 

Siwon le sonrió. Tomo su miembro y con cuidado introdujo la punta en Hee.

-Du...duele-Las mejillas de hee prontamente estaban bañadas en lagrimas-

-M...mgh...lo...lo se. Relájate-

La sensación era un tanto incomoda. Nunca había practicado el sexo anal-

La mano de Siwon acaricio el miembro de Hee mientras se hundía con un poco mas de fuerza en Hee.

-A...aagh~

-Quede...quedémonos así-

Pasados unos minutos, fue Heechul quien comenzo a mover sus caderas. Siwon le tomo, hundiéndose lentamente con cada envestida.

Jadeos, cuerpos sudados, palabras entrecortadas...

-AA...agh! Ahí...Si...Siwon-

El extasis esta proximo.Las envestidas comienzan a ser rudas y mas certeras. Siwon masturba con fuerza el miembro de Hee.

-Voy...voy a correrme-

-Den...dentro-Hee tiene el rostro sonrosado, los labios enrojecidos y los ojos levemente entrecerrados- Haz...hazlo dentro-

Una cuantas envestidas mas y ambos terminan."

... 

-Si,si. Ya llame al doctor. Estará aqui en unos minutos- Min-Ah la hermana mayor de Siwon le ve con preocupación.-

Lleva unos cuantos minutos delirando y diciendo cosas que apenas y logra entender.

-Hee...-

...

"¿Como llegamos a esto?

Después de aquella Primera vez, ellos habían comenzado a tener relaciones con frecuencia. Al principio era dulce, pero cuando comenzo a sentir algo cada vez que lo veía sumido en el placer, cambio a ser rudo y un tanto insensible.

En ocasiones llego a ver semen y sangre salir del interior de Hee. En otras le mordía dejando marcas que resultaban dolorosas.

Hee nunca se quejaba. Siempre mantenia una sonrisa dulce para el y un "No te preocupes, no me duele" con leves sonrojos.

Su corazón se agitaba y podía sentir como algo cambiaba. Fue rudo e insensible con el chico.

Cuando este en una noche de sexo le grito que lo amaba, se paralizo. Y decidió que era momento de acabar con la maldita apuesta."

...

-¿Va a estar bien?- 

-El doctor le sonrió a la chica para tranquilizarla- Solo es un poco de fiebre y un estado de embriaguez. Con reposo y un medicamento que ya he prescrito, se encontrara mejor-

Min-Ah agradeció al Doctor, para después acompañarlo a la puerta. Regreso para ver a su hermano un poco mas tranquilo.

-Hee...lo siento...lo siento -murmuraba entre sueños-

-¿Heechul?-

Min-Ah era la única de su familia que sabia lo que paso con el chico. Por ello le pareció extraño escuchar nuevamente ese nombre.

...

"-Terminemos con esto Miller-

-Vaya. Creí que tendría que amenazarte nuevamente-

-Mañana subire las fotos desde un perfil falso...-

-No,no,no.Siwon. Tiene que ser desde tu perfil-

...

Se sentía miserable, sabia que era una horrible persona. Habian pasado algunos dias de las fotos. Evito cruzarse con Heechul para no dar explicaciones. Pero al final tuvieron que verse.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué!? -Las mejillas pálidas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Su voz era débil debido a los continuos sollozos-

\- Porque tienes un cuerpo que merece ser envidiado -Sonrei con burla. - Ahora todos conocen tu cuerpo-

-¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡No quiero saber de ti!! -Heechul dio media vuelta dejandome solo en medio de la azotea de la escuela-

Mi corazón había dolido al escucharlo decir esas palabras- Chiquillo tonto -

Culpaba ese sentimiento a que se había puesto a llorar frente a mi.Quería hacerme sentir mal. 

Sabía bien lo que senti en ese momento. Era la culpa y el dolor a perderlo. Era joven, no sabía lo que era amar y ser amado. Las chicas y chicos solo se acercaban a mi porque era rico. Nadie me amo como Heechul. Era consciente del daño que le había hecho. A pesar de que al principio no lo amaba y solo era resultado de una estúpida apuesta me había comenzado a enamorar lentamente de él. Por ello cuando dijo por primera vez "Te amo" no supe como reaccionar y termine todo con aquellas fotos."


	17. Una mirada al pasado -2-

"-Eres un estúpido- Yesung veía a Siwon con molestia-

-Yesu...-

-¡Pudiste parar esto! Heechul no se merecía que jugaras con el y que subieras esas fotos-

-Ya ah pasado- Siwon fingió desinterés-

-Pudrete Siwon-

...

-¡Eres un malnacido!- Sunny llego a propinarle una cachetada a Siwon- ¡Jugaste con el!-

Todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafeteria observaron la escena con asombro.

-¡Algún día lo vas a pagar!-grito la chica encolerizada-

...

Había pasado una semana y Heechul no había asistido a clases. La mayoría creía que el chico no aparecería en por lo menos otra semana y otros decían que ya no asistiría.

-Perdóname- Siwon se encontraba con Yesung en el salon de Musica-

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.- Yesung le miro a la cara-Pídele disculpas a Hee-

...

-Sunny...-

-¿Que rayos quieres?- La chica lo miraba molesta-

-¿Sabes donde vive Heechul?-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres usarlo nuevamente y después votarlo?- La chica se veía molesta-Vete al diablo.-

...

Los dias pasaron y con ello semanas sin saber nada de Hee. Los rumores siguieron hasta que se confirmo que Heechul ya no asistiria a la escuela y que por razones desconocidas habia viajado solo a China.

-Le eh perdido-Siwon suspiro con pesar-

-Eres tan estúpido. Te odiaría, pero eres mi hermano. Heechul es un chico precioso que no se merecía lo que has hecho-

-No me estas ayudando- Siwon gruñó-

-Y no lo hare, no lo mereces- Min-Ah le miro antes de dejarlo solo-

...

Había pasado mas de un mes y Siwon no había podido saber nada de Heechul. En la escuela nadie confiaba del todo en el. A pesar de que había pasado el tiempo desde lo sucedido con esas fotos y de que el las había borrado con ayuda de algunos contactos y dinero, aun le señalaban y murmuraban a sus espaldas. El único que seguía a su lado era Yesung.

-Le extraño- 

-Te enamoraste-

-Lo hice- Siwon suspiro- Tal vez nunca lo volveré a ver-

-Y si lo haces- Yesung dudo- ¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Pedirle perdon...y si el me lo permite. Tratar de enmendar mi error y recuperar su amor.

...

Un año despues...

-Descubrí donde vivía Heechul- Yesung caminaba a su lado por los pasillos de la Universidad- No se si sirva de algo...-

-¿Es en serio?- Siwon paro en seco- 

-Ten- el chico le extendió una nota con la dirección- Sus padres siguen viviendo ahí-

No había podido esperar, así que saltandose su ultima clase del dia. Manejo con prisa hasta la casa de los padres de Hee.

Tardo media hora en llegar y con los nervios consumiendo lo toco la puerta.

-Un momento- Una voz femenina se escucho del otro lado- 

-Bu...Buenos dias- No sabia que decir- ¿Aqui vive Kim Heechul?-

-¡Oh! -La mujer hizo un gesto de tristeza- No. Hee ya no vive aquí-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes- La mujer le dedico una cálida sonrisa- ¿Lo conoces?-

-Eramos amigos en la escuela-

-Ya veo-

-Disculpe las molestias. Pero, ¿Sabe si puedo comunicarme con el?- Tenia que intentar de todo-

-Lo siento, pero mi hijo no quiere tener contacto con nadie mas que yo y su amiga Sunny-

-Podría hacer una excepción. Yo...realmente necesito encontrarlo-

-El llama una vez al mes. -La mujer duda antes de seguir- Podría decirle que usted le busca y...-

-¡Oh no! -Esto se complicaba- Solo quería avisarle que habrá una reunion de ex-alumnos-

-Comprendo. Yo le dire-

-Lamento haber interrumpido- 

-No te preocupes- La mujer le sonrió- 

-Adios-

...

Intento olvidar a Heechul. Se hundió en el alcohol, intento tener sexo con hombres y mujeres. Pero no funciono. No podía llegar a mas porque siempre el recuerdo de Hee llegaba a su mente.

-Sabes...Tu amas a esa persona- Su conquista de es noche le veía desde la cama aun con la ropa puesta-

-No hables- Siwon gruñó con enojo. El alcohol se encontraba en su sistema haciendolo irritable-

-El alcohol no te ayuda- El chico sonrió un poco- y el sexo tampoco lo hará-

-Maldita sea- 

-Pide perdon- 

-Se ah ido-

-Buscale. Arregla tu error- El chico le veía con una mirada que podría jurar que buscaba calar le hasta el alma-

-Desapareció de la faz de la tierra- Siwon se dejo caer en la cama del hotel-

-Tienes dinero- El chico palmeo su muslo- Inténtalo-

-Siwon gruñó aun mas- Lo eh intentado desde hace 5 años- Su voz se entrecorto- No ah dejado rastro-

-Difícil tu caso- El chico le miro por ultima vez antes de ponerse de pie- La vida a veces es un mierda, pero otras veces cumple el capricho de uno. Desealo con fuerza y esa persona regresara a tu vida-

-Espera- Siwon le hablo con la voz rasposa- ¿Cuanto es por la noche?-

-El chico río levemente-No hicimos nada. Corre por mi cuenta. Suerte con tu amor fallido-"

...

-¿Cuanto lleva así?- 

-Desde que lo encontré en el suelo-

Las voces sonaban tan lejanas.

-Min-Ah -dijo debilmente-

-Nos has preocupado- Min-ah se acerco a la cama sonriendole con cendoln

-Un golpe le llego de lleno al hombro- Pensé que habias madurado y dejado de ser un crió-

-Eso dolió- Siwon gruño- me duele la cabeza-

-No te dolería si no tomaras de esa manera- Su madre le gritaba con enojo-

-Deberíamos dejarlo dormir otro poco mama- Min-Ah tomo a su progenitora para dirigirse a la puerta.-

Ante de salir le lanzo una mirada a Siwon, indicando que mas tarde hablaría con el.

Siwon solo hizo una mueca antes de girar la cabeza y enterrarla en la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

...

"-Siwon- 

Hee se encontraba sentado en el regazo de Siwon. Llevaban un rato viendo una pelicula en casa del mayor.

-¿Que sucede Hee? -Siwon le miro con atención-

-Te quiero-dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio-

Las palabras le tomaron por sorpresa llenándolo de un sentimiento dulce.

-Yo también te quiero Princesa- Siwon beso con cariño la frente de Heechul-

Un tímido Hee tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Siwon para darle un suave beso en los labios. 

Las manos de Siwon le tomaron por la cadera para acercarlo un poco mas e intensificar el beso. Mordidas, caricias suaves y roces lentos. Siwon tomo la delgada cintura para recortarlo sobre el sillón, sus labios recorriendo la suave piel a su paso.

-Si...siwon...para- 

-El mayor se alejo con la respiracion entrecortada- 

-Lo siento,Masi- Hee tenia las mejillas enrojecidas- No estoy listo-

-Tranquilo, puedo esperar- Siwon beso con cariño su frente antes de abrazarlo-"

...

-Te eh traído de comer- Min-Ah dejo una bandeja en las piernas de su hermano que mostraba un mejor aspecto-

-Gracias- 

-¿Que ah pasado con Heechul? -dijo sin mas- ¿Por que lo mencionaste en tu inconsciencia? -

-Siwon dudo un poco antes de hablar- El esta de regreso-

-¿Pensé que estaba en China?- Min-Ah frunció el ceño en evidente confusión-

-Lleva una semana trabajando en la empresa- Dijo antes de beber un poco de agua- 

-¿Como es eso posible?- 

\- Siwon suspiro. Su hermana no le dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera todo- Hace una semana Mamá me concordó una cita. Asisti para no dejar a la chica plantada, cuando salí del cafe donde me encontraba creí ver a Heechul-

Min- Ah permanecía callada.

-Le dije a Yesung que investigara. Encontró que vivía en China y cosas básicas, hasta que esa misma tarde me entere que había cambiado su nombre a Xī Chen y que estaba casado y con un hijo- El rostro de Siwon parecio iluminarse- El Lunes se presento en Prince como si no me conociera. Intente hablar con el y...todo salio mal-

-¿Que paso?-

-Dijo que no podía perdonarme y que mis disculpas no remediarian el pasado- Siwon suspiro-Se la ah pasado recordandomelo cada vez que quiero arreglar las cosas-

-Y tiene razón. -Min-Ah le miro con reproche- Sabes que su padre lo corrió de casa. Tus disculpas no remediaran todo en un santiamen-

-Lo se. Pero...-

-Deberías dejarlo. Ahora que sabes que tiene una familia y...-

-Min-Ah .El hijo de Heechul es mio-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Ese niño tiene 10 años- Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro- Tengo un hijo con Heechul-

-Eso no es posible el...-

-Sus análisis médicos lo indican- 

-Pero...-

-Quiero luchar por el. El viernes salimos y lo bese...-

-¡Estas idiota!- Min-Ah lo miraba molesta-

-El correspondió el beso. Si aun no sintiera algo me hubiera alejado inmediatamente. -Siwon suspiro antes de tomarlas manos de su hermana- Quiero luchar por el y por mi hijo. Aun le amo y haria hasta lo imposible porque vuelva a amarme-

-No lo mereces-

-Min-Ah...-

-No voy a ayudarte Siwon- Min-Ah se levanto molesta- Porque quiero a Hee y porque se que es un buen chico no voy a interferir- 

-Min-Ah ...-

-No- dijo antes de salir por la puerta-

...

Min-Ah trato en un inicio de ayudar a Siwon para que encontrara a Heechul. Viajo a China y llego a donde este vivía con Hangeng y su abuela.

Heechul cuando la vio comenzó a llorar. Hablaron por lo que fueron horas y se entero de lo que el chico tuvo que pasar por culpa de su hermano.

"-Jurame que no le diras a nadie de esto. Jurame que Siwon no se enterara jamas de Victoria- Las lagrimas caían una a una por el rostro de Hee-

-Pero Heenim...-

-¡Juralo!-

-Lo juro-"

Su hermano merecía saber lo dificil que había sido la vida de Heechul. Pero debido a su juramento no haría nada al respecto.


	18. La mejor venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL DE TEMPORADA

Apenas era lunes por la mañana y se cuerpo se sentia como Viernes por la tarde.

Con un suspiro camino al baño para encender la ducha y despabilarse. No tardo mas de 10 minutos en, para luego proceder a cambiarse y arreglarse para el largo día que le esperaba.

-No preguntare como te sientes, pues por la cara que traes asumo que nada bien- Sunny deposito unas pastillas junto con su desayuno frente a el-

-Gracias- dijo con pesar-

-Lī Té llamo ayer-

-¿Que ah dicho?-

-Bao quería hablar contigo. Dice que ha estado inquieto- Sunny bebió de su cafe antes posar sus ojos en Hee-

-No me mires así-Hee hizo una mueca-

-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?- Soltó la chica después de un rato-

-Trabajar, que mas-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- su voz estaba cargada con leve reproche-

-suspiro- No se como continuar con mi venganza. Tan solo llevo aqui una semana y ya nos hemos besado- se quedo con la vista en la mesa- Un beso que ha despertado los fantasmas de mi terrible pasado-

-Hee...-

-No esta saliendo como yo esperaba- Su rostro se veía afligido y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que se negaba a derramar-

-Sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. -Sunny le veía no muy segura- Pero decidi apoyarte...¿Realmente estas seguro de seguir con esto?-

El silencio lleno la habitación. Hee miraba su plato sin decir nada y Sunny le miraba a el de igual forma.

-Quiero seguir. Pero no se como-

-¿Cual era tu plan inicialmente? , tu solo hablaste de querer vengarte. Pero no me dijiste que es lo que exactamente planeabas hacer- Hee necesitaba despejar su mente y la mejor  
manera de hacerlo era hablar con alguien-

-En un principio quería arruinar la empresa, llevarla a la quiebra. Pero después recordé que su madre y hermana fueron tan buenas personas, que no me pareció justo- Hee volvió a suspirar- Mi segundo plan era entrar como modelo y crear rumores que arruinaran su imágen...para después revelar lo que yo sufrí, pero eso implica abrir las heridas. Mi ultimo plan por el cual me decidí es llegar a Prince, trabajar y hacer que se vuelva a enamorar, usarlo como me uso y desaparecer.Pero...-

-Pero eso implica lastimarte a ti en el proceso- Sunny le miro con entendimiento- Ahora...sinceramente tampoco se que decir-

-¿Que debo hacer? -Una pequeña lagrima escapo para rodar libremente por su mejilla- No puedo con esto- Y seguido de esto lloro-

-Oh, Hee- Sunny se acerco para abrazarlo y brindarle su apoyo como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos dias-

...

-Buenos dias, Jessica- Siwon entro como todos los dias a su despacho- ¿Cual es mi agenda del día de hoy?-

-Tiene que aprobar los diseños que aparareceran en la revista- Jessica revisaba su tableta mientras hablaba- Hay una junta a medio día para estimar los gatos que se van a invertir en esta temporada. A las 4 es la firma de recontratacion de los modelos-

-Bien. ¿Ya están listos los contratos? -Siwon tecleaba en su ordenador-

-Si-

-Podrías traerlos, los firmare de una vez-

-Por supuesto. ¡Ah! Por cierto. Los señores Choi han solicitado que los llame para acordar una cita-

-Bien- suspiro con cansancio- ¿Ah llegado el administrador?-

-Aun no Joven Choi-

-Bien, cuando llegue dile a su secretaria que pasare a verlo mas tarde-Siwon giro su vista al ventanal- Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte-

Seguramente estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero no podía vivir sin Hee ahora que este estaba de regreso.

Desde lo mas profundo de su corazon anhelaba su perdon y tener su amor de nuevo.

¿Que debía hacer?

...

-Buenos dias, Jessica- Hee entro a paso lento con Sunny a su lado-

-Buenos dias- Respondió la chica- Oh, el Joven Choi dijo que pasaría a verlo por la tarde-

-Claro. ¿Algo mas?-

-Eso seria todo-

...

-El Joven Choi esta aqui- Sunny le hablaba por el intercomunicador-

-Dile que pase- Con una respiracion profunda se levanto de su silla, justo en el momento que Siwon entro al despacho-Me dijo Jessica que querias hablar conmigo- Hee comenzo a caminar hacia el ventanal-

-Asi es- La voz de Siwon sonaba tensa-¿ Te parecería que fuera en otro lugar?

...

Habían optado por solo subir a la azotea del edificio. Algunos empleados se encontraban descansando las bancas que se encontraban ahí.

-Bien. ¿De que se trata?- Hee regreso su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Siwon, durante el camino se habían mantenido en silencio y sin mirarse el uno al otro-

-Es sobre el beso del viernes. -Dijo a medida que se acercaba a Hee- ¿Por que huiste?-

-No podia seguir ahi- Habia llegado el momento de aclarar todo- No cuando los recuerdos aun duelen-

-Hee...Yo...te amo-

-Te ame... No lo voy a negar- La mirada de Hee estaba siendo sincera- Pero te odie con todo mi corazon cuando me entere de las fotos y aun mas cuando supe que fui parte de una apuesta-

-Hee...-

-Dejame terminar- cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiracion profunda miro a Siwon una vez mas- Me fui porque mi padre me corrio de casa, porque no soportaba estar siendo humillado y sobretodo...porque no soportaba estar cerca de ti. Por diez años creí que algún día te haría pagar por todo el daño que me hiciste, pero el verte y que hayas cambiado no ayudo mucho. Las heridas que creí cerradas volvieron a ser abiertas.-

-Hee yo...lo siento-Siwon tenia el rostro afligido- Quiero enmendar todo, quiero enamorarte y que vuelvas amarme

-Hee comenzo a negar con la cabeza-Lo se.Y puedo verlo Siwon. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos. Tal vez no ahora ni en un futuro.-

-Pero nosotros podemos luchar, podemos...-

-No Siwon. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? -Hee se negaba a llorar- Nuestra historia juntos murió el día en que tu y yo terminamos-

-Hee...-

-No puedo seguir haciéndome esto y no puedes seguir haciéndotelo tu- Hee respiro profundo una vez mas para tranquilizarse- Quiero que esto termine. No quiero llorar una vez mas por el pasado, quiero liberarme de una vez de todo aquello que duele y ser feliz- Hee con dolor tomo la manos de Siwon entre las suyas- Te perdono. Te perdono desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon y te deseo que seas feliz. Solo así yo podre seguir mi camino y tu el tuyo-

-Yo te amo-

-Y yo te ame- Hee sonrió con tristeza- Tal vez algunos amores tienen fecha de caducidad*-

-Hee-

-Se feliz Siwon. Yo lo seré por mi-

Tomando valor se impulso sobre las puntas de sus pies y sosteniendosé con los brazos alrededor del otro le beso. Le beso con cariño y todo el amor que aun sentía desde lo mas profundo de su corazon

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y a su corazon haciéndole doler este beso de despedida.

"-Quiero amarte y mimarte por siempre- La sonrisa de Siwon era lo mas hermoso que nunca pudo haber amado-"

"-Nunca me cansare de quererte Princesa"

"-Mamá, Papá, Min-Ah...el es Heechul, mi novio-

-E...estoy encantado de conocerlos- Hee realizo una reverencia un tanto torpe-

-Y espero en un futuro, mi esposo- Siwon sonreía-

-Siwon- Su rostro se había sonrojado tanto que causo ternura y risas entre la familia de su novio-"

"-Tu sonrisa es lo mas hermoso que existe. No sonrías a nadie mas que a mi-"

Podía sentir lo salado de las lagrimas en sus labios. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, solo así podía ser feliz.

-Sabes cual es la mejor venganza-dijo Sunny sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Mmm, no lo se. ¿Cual es?-

-Que tu seas feliz- Sunny le sonrió ligeramente- Que vea que a pesar de todo tu sigues de pie y con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-¿Como podría ser eso una venganza?-

-Te aseguro que lo es. Ademas que tu podrías por fin dejar todo en el pasado-

Esta era la despedida...

-Gracias por enamorme y después romperme el corazon. Gracias por amarme aun cuando ya era demasiado tarde- Hee le sonrió con las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas- Se feliz Masi-

Con pasos decididos se alejo de Siwon, dejando asi parte de su herido corazon y el sufrimiento de los años pasados.

Teniendo asi desde ese momento, un nuevo inicio para poder ser feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frase sacada del dorama Strong Woman Do Bong Soon


	19. Curiosidades

1.- Esta idea llego despues de buscar un sichul lemon

2.-En un inicio fue un oneshot. (Te amo y te odio) Pero bajo algunas insistencias (de amigos) es por ello que existe continuación.

3.-La trama iba a ser cruda.

4.-Existen varios borradores de los diferentes capítulos (algunos ya los he borrado)

5.-Edito los capítulos muchas veces aun después de haber sido publicados.

6.-El reencuentro iba a ser demasiado cruel y Hee no se iba a encontrar trabajando para Siwon.

7.-Heechul iba a estar casado con Hannie.

8.-En un principio no era mpreg, la idea surgió por una lectora que ideo un bebe.

9.-Los papas de Siwon como los de Hee y la abuela de Hannie, no estaban previstos en la historia.

10.-No me gusta el relleno, pero creo que en esta historia hay como dos o tres capítulos así.

11.-Amo todas las couples de suju, pero por alguna razón escribo demasiado Sichul

12.-Quería ser cruel y no habría un final feliz.Sin embargo recapacite y al final no sera tan triste (?)

13.-Heechul iba a vivir 10 años en japon y no en china con Hannie y su abuela.

14.-Leeteuk o como lo menciono aqui Li Te ,tiene un pasado un tanto enredado.

15.-Mientras escribia el fanfic y leia los comentarios, tome en cuenta muchos.

16.-Nadie mas que mi hermana conoce los capitulo antes de que se publiquen tanto de esta y de mis demas historias.

17.-Jungmo en un principio solo jugaría con Hee, sin embargo me lo replantee como en un oponente para Siwon. 

18.-En el capitulo 10 cuando Hee y Jungmo están en el auto, Jungmo iba a besar a Hee. Por ultimo termino en un abrazo y con Hee confundido.

19.-En el capitulo 12 "Aun te amo" donde Siwon y Heechul se besan, la idea original era un beso entre Jungmo y Hee empezado por este ultimo. Para que mas tarde Hee terminara en la cama con Siwon.

20.-Hee iba a estar en el hospital por culpa de su padre. Lo golpearia hasta casi matarlo y es por ello que perderia al bebé.

21.- Sunny es un personaje que va estar siempre para Hee y por ello en muchas ocasiones sera entrometida.


End file.
